Demon Days
by Orange Inferno
Summary: The season is changing in Jump City, and so is Raven's feelings about Beast Boy. Gah, I suck at summaries. BBxRae, folks.
1. Demon Days

**Hey, sidenote here, did you know Bumblebee was part of the Doom Patrol? I seriously never did. Oh and X-men suck; copying Doom Patrol, tsk tsk. **

It was autumn in Jump City, and the trees were just beginning to shed their colorful leaves. The air was slightly chillier and the sun began to set earlier. This was, in a certain empath's mind, the best season of all. Jump to the Titans Tower, where five teenagers were sitting idly in the commons room. The room had an air of boredom in it and the sound of a clock ticking seemed to very loud. The young heroes had just come home from a quick, yet easy battle with Cinderblock. It was a cheap thrill; the crime rates have been dropping like flies and the Titans had nothing to do. It was just, another boring day.

Raven sat on the blue couch in the commons room, her slender legs stretched out as she peered out the window. It was a wonderful time of the year; the leaves were rustling around on the ground and the water surrounding the Tower was rippling, from the strong winds that came with the season. The beauty of fall never ceased to amaze Raven. Contray to what she made her teammates believer, she had never really lived on Earth. Her home was on Azarath, and she had only come to Earth a few weeks before she met Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. Azarath only had one season; spring. Flowers everywhere and the sun constantly shining, it sickened her. One of the reasons she hated her birthday so much was because it was in the spring. But, she would never let anyone know that.

"I'm boooored!" Beast Boy said, dramatically rolling on the floor. Raven rolled her eyes at such childness. Still, it brought a small smile to her face. Raven shut her book softly and placed it on the cushion next to her.

"Beast Boy is right; we've been sitting around the Tower with nothing to do almost everyday." Raven said, glancing at Robin. As much as the spiky haired leader didn't want to admit it, Raven and Beast Boy were right; these past months have been slow and he was pretty sure Raven had blown through 300 dollars on books alone. He sighed- his arm still slung casually around Starfire- before looking at Beast Boy.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Robin said.

"How about we play some volleyball outside?" Beast Boy suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"But it's cold outside." Raven said dully, not much paying attention to the conversation.

"Than we'll just change into warmer clothes. We have them; remember that trip to Siberia?" Beast Boy said, nodding at Starfire. The redheaded alien had a gleeful look in her eyes and she smiled at a distant memory. Robin scowled before nodding at Beast Boy.

"Sure. Everyone, meet up at the field in 10 minutes." Their leader said, getting up from his place at the couch. Raven sighed and grabbed her book, her cloak following close behind her as she walked down the cold corridor. In the past two years that has passed since Terra's statue disappeared, her purple hair had grown longer, and she hadn't bothered to cut it. Her feature didn't change much, but in a way, she looked more mature. Beast Boy had gone through a growth spurt, surpassing even Starfire's height. Beast Boy was now 17 as was Raven. They were the youngest ones on the team. Starfire was 19 and Robin was 20. Cyborg was the eldest, being 23 years old. Raven's shaggy blue boots made a clacking sound against the metal floor as she slid her door open.

Raven's room had also changed in the past two years; she painted her purple walls orange along with a mural of a sunset behind her bed. Her bed was circular and has flannel sheets with a yellow comforter. A bookshelf nearby was bursting with books and a stack that couldn't fit in the bookshelf was on her desk, along with a laptop that she had bought. Raven opened her closet doors and pulled out the cloak, shirt and pants she wore to Siberia. Luckily, they still fit. She slid on her her faux fur trimmed boots and pulled up her hood.

"Raven! Come on! Hurry up!" Beast Boy said, pounding on her door. She rolled her eyes and slid the door open, finding Beast Boy in a green and black jacket with a floppy eared hat. He was slumped against her wall and smiled at her once she left.

"You ready?"

"What does it look like." she deadpanned, walking down the hallway. Beast Boy shook his head and jogged to catch up with her. Raven's faux fur trimmed cloak trailed behind her as the pair made their way to the elevators, which would lead them to the first floor.

"Are you happy Rae?" Beast Boy said, grinning while poking Raven in the side. **(A/N: My dad does that all the time to my mom, and my mom's nickname is Rae, so I just had to do that XD) **She resisted the urge to smile at the green changeling's antics and growled at him. He smirked down at her and motioned for Raven to leave the elevator first.

"Ladies first." he said, bowing down and tipping his hat. Raven scoffed and mock curtsied, secretly enjoying the attention.

"Why, thank you." Raven said in monotone. The two began walking to the field, where a volleyball net was already set up. Starfire has settled on winter boots just like hers, but with faux fur, a fluffy pink hat and a long jacket. Robin wore a red and black jacket with a yellow hood, and Cyborg wore a felt blue jacket. Starfire was holding the volleyball, spinning it on her finger.

"Beast Boy, since you decided on the game, you pick your team first. Not that there's much of a choice." Robin said, glancing between the five Titans.

"I pick Raven." Beast Boy said proudly. Raven blushed violently and and glanced at Robin.

"Obviously, Starfire." he said.

"I'll referee this one. It's too cold to play anyway." Cyborg said, blowing a whistle he had produced from his pocket. Raven floated to the back while Beast was up front. Starfire served the ball sending it flying over to Raven. Out of panic, Raven absorbed the ball in dark matter and sent it flying over to Robin and Starfire. Cyborg blew his whistle.

"Hey! No powers Rae, that's cheating." he said. Raven rolled her eyes and stopped floating, her feet gently meeting the ground. Robin picked up the ball and spiked it over the net. Beast Boy reacted quickly and sent it flying over to Starfire, who's eyes glowed green. She sent if flying toward Raven. Knowing better this time, the purple haired empath, hit the ball over the net, gaining a point for Team Beast Boy & Raven.

"Nice job Raven!" Beast Boy said, giving Raven a high five.

"Thanks." Robin scoffed at them.

"You got one point. Big deal, me and Star are gonna win this one."

"Star and I." Raven said, pointing out his grammatical error.

"Well- you know- Whatever!" Robin said, now fuming. Raven smirked and got back in her position.

"Raven, you serve." Cyborg said, throwing Raven the ball. She caught it and prepared to spike it over the net. Suddenly, Robin looked down at his communicator and grinned.

"There's trouble downtown. Look's like we'll have to play this game later." Robin said.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, as Robin ran to his R-Cycle. The Boy Wonder started it up and slid on his helmet, while Cyborg dove into the T-Car. The two began sped out of the garage and Raven shrugged at Beast Boy, who was still furious. Raven created a disk from the ground and Starfire flew high up into the sky. **(A/N: Raven could so totally be a geomancer if she wanted to, and she's not limited to rocks. Take that Terra!) **Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and followed close behind Raven.

**_()_**

The Titans arrived to total chaos. Plasmus had his unlucky host trapped inside of him and bystanders were fleeing in fear.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said, running to throw explosives at Plasmus. The slimy monster casually let them explode, feeling no pain. Beast Boy morphed into a mammoth and rammed into Plasmus, being careful to steer clear of his passenger. The only made Plasmus stagger back a little bit. Cyborg began blasting him with his sonic cannon, while Starfire barraged him with starbolts. He flicked Cyborg back and Starfire retreated, not wanting to thrown against the side of a building.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven said. Her eyes closed and a large, shadowy bird emerged from the depths of Raven. It screeched before plunging into Plasmus. Goo exploded everywhere and over everyone. The raven returned to Raven, caking her in slimy goo.

"Deja vu." Beast Boy said, shaking the goo off his head. He was right; this was the same way they had defeated Plasmus when Trigon took over. Raven looked in disgust at the mess on her cloak. There was no way she would ever be wearing this foul smelling cloak again.

**_()_**

After showering and throwing her cloak into the incinerator (she had a surplus of them) Raven sauntered into the kitchen, where Starfire was looking at the chart on the refrigerator. About a few months ago, the Titans all decided that they would each take turns cooking dinner, after Starfire had given them food poisoning them.

"Friend Raven, you are to prepare the meal this night." Starfire said, sadness in her voice. Raven sighed and put down the book in her hand. In all honestly, she only came down here for herbal tea. The young woman reached into the refrigerator and pulled out lettuce, carrots and ranch dressing. She opened the cabinet with her powers and levitated some tomato soup from it. She pulled a pan from the dishwasher and poured the tomato soup in while turning on the stove. While the soup was heating up, she shred the lettuce and carrots apart and threw them into a wooden bowl. She poured the ranch dressing in and mixed it up. When she was done she took the soup off of the stove and placed it next to the salad on the counter.

"Dinner is served." Raven said, turning around to place her kettle of tea on the stove. She propped herself up on the counter and waited for her tea to be finished.

"Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically, piling salad on his plate. Raven only gave him a weak smile before looking at Robin, who had just entered the kitchen. He had a distressed look on his face and it looked like he was extremely worried about something.

"What's wrong Robin?" Raven said, in her usual monotone.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?"

"I'm an empath. Duh." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...right. It's nothing. How about we all watch a movie after this? Beast Boy can chose if he wants to." Robin said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said, fist pumping. Raven giggled and looked at her kettle, which was whistling.

After eating and cleaning up, the five young adults gathered around the large plasma screen TV and shut the lights. Popcorn was being passed among them and Beast Boy popped a DVD into DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Robin said, curling up with his girlfriend.

"Psycho. " Beast Boy said. Raven stiffened, now aware that this was in fact a scary movie. Beast Boy grabbed the remote before jumping onto the cushion next to Raven. He could feel her shaking and gave her a look of concern.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. Play the movie." Raven said, cutting him off. It was just a movie after all. And it was an old movie. It probably wouldn't even be that scary. Beast Boy pressed play and the beginning started to play.

"Raven are you sure you'll be fine?" Beast Boy whispered, turning up the volume so the rest of the Titans wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I'll be alright. It probably won't be scary. I'm fine." Raven said.

"Are you sure? We can put on another movie like Tangled or something."

"Tangled? That's a kid's movie!"

"...No it's not. It's an empowering movie with spunk." Beast Boy said.

"I'm gonna pretend that sentence was never uttered." Raven replied, crossing her arms. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled up her cloak. She would not get afraid, she would not get afraid.

_Craaaaaaaaaaack._

Raven jumped at the sound of the thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. Beast Boy slung his arm around Raven's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's okay; it's only thunder." he whispered.

"I know that." Raven said, detaching herself from Beast Boy. She curled into the corner of the couch, wrapping her cloak tightly around herself.

An hour into the movie and Raven is hiding underneath her cloak, shaking. The screams of horror disturbed Raven and she sealed her eyes shut, desiring the movie to be over soon. There was a tap on her shoulder and she gasped before peeking out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered.

"No." she squeaked.

"Alright. Give me a moment." Beast Boy said. He fake yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all glared at him.

"Well. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Anyone else tired? Raven? You look tired." Beast Boy said.

"Uh...yeah." she replied in a shaky voice.

"Night." the remaining Titans said in unison. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and whisked her down the hallway to their bedrooms. Once she arrived at hers, with Beast Boy at her side, she nervously looked at the ground and shifted her feet.

"Uh. Thanks. I guess. And sorry you're missing your movie." Raven said quickly. Beast Boy waved it away.

"No problem. And it's okay; I've seen that movie a thousand times." Beast Boy said. Holding the door open for Raven.

"Thanks again Beast Boy." Raven said genuinely, blushing scarlet red.

"Anytime Rae, anytime." he replied.


	2. I'll Try Anything Once

**Wishy washy people annoy me. R&R, flame throwers are welcome.**

The sound of thunder jolted Raven up. She woke up panting and making a grab for her comforter. Her eyes were bloodshot and she remembered in clear detail the nightmare she was having. Gasping, she tiptoed out of her room, her purple hair a bird's nest and yellow blanket in her hand. She walked over to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door. She heard a loud thud and a shuffle of feet before Beast Boy opened his door, still a bit groggy. Once he saw Raven though, his eyes widened.

"I had a nightmare. The thunder woke me up. Can I sleep in here?" Raven pleaded, panic in her voice.

"Um...sure. Take the...take the bottom bunk." Beast Boy said, staring at Raven's pajamas. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank top, a change from what Raven usually wore. She scurried to the bottom bunk and curled up in a ball, wrapping her blanket around her. Beast Boy crawled to the top bunk, still wondering if this was all a dream. Raven's eyes were glued open, not wanting to revisit the horrors of her nightmare. A moment of agonizing silence passed before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing." Raven said, her voice cracking.

"It was totally something."

"It was nothing." Raven said, more firmly than before.

"Ah come on Rae. I'm your buddy!"

"...If you promise never to use the word 'buddy' to describe out relationship again, I'll tell you." Raven said.

"Deal." Raven sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"I had a dream..I had a dream that someone murdered all of you guys. In the most gory, gruesome, detailed way." Raven said, her voice shaking.

"How did I die?"

"You? You weren't so lucky; you got buried alive." Raven said. Beast Boy shuddered and poked his head down at Raven. She was still curled up in a ball, but her eyes were more relaxed, not shifting around like they were before.

"Welp. That was pleasant. Night Rae." Beast Boy said, closing his eyes.

**_()_**

The next morning, Raven woke up to find Beast Boy's face right in front of hers. She screamed and pushed his face away, cowering underneath her blanket. Beast Boy recoiled in pain and cursed before rubbing his throbbing nose.

"I am so sorry! Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" Raven said, emerging from her covers. Beast Boy scowled and turned back to Raven, who was toying with the end of her blanket. Blood was dripping down his face and Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh god! Are you okay?"

"No! Have you ever had a nosebleed at 3 in the damn morning?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Hold still for a moment." Raven said. She closed her eyes and the bleeding began to stop. Raven winced and choked a little but stayed calm and opened her eyes. There was still blood running down Beast Boy's lip from his nose, but for the most part, it had stopped bleeding.

"Why were you choking?"

"Because you swallowed a lot of blood you dipwad!" Raven said, smacking the back of his head. **(A/N: Here's a little tip from a routine nosebleeder; don't swallow the blood. Too much and it'll land you in the hospital, covered in vomit/blood and with a huge hospital bill) **

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" Raven said, wrapping her blanket around her.

"You woke me up first, you were kicking in your sleep!" Beast Boy said defensively. Raven sighed and glanced out the window. The trees were rustling and the sky was as black as onyx. The stars shone brightly and everything was quiet. It was, to say the least, a perfect night.

"Well, thanks for everything..._BB_...but the outside world is calling." Raven said, disappearing into the shadows. Beast Boy sighed and sat down on his bed. It was just like her to do that. He had mixed feelings about Raven. Either he loved her, or he guessed he didn't. **(A/N: Mea culpa. But...if you enjoy Panic at the Disco, you know where that one came from) **But he knew that Raven couldn't and wouldn't reciprocate these feelings. Deep down in his heart though, he longed to be with Raven. He wanted to hold her in his arms and gaze into her eyes for the rest of eternity. He wanted to wake up next to her everyday and fall asleep by her side every night. But that was only in his dreams.

Raven was floating cross legged on the roof. She did not mind how cold she was, or the few bits of leaves that were swept into her hair. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin and she looked like a dark angel. Her hair rustled in the wind and the words coming out of her mouth were low pitched and monotonous. If one could, they would see the emotional scars Raven bore. They would see how weathered her heart was and how much pain she was in. She was a veteran, and she still had not won the war. An owl made a sound before swooping over her head. In a spkit second that owl turned into Beast Boy and he sat next to Raven.

"Sorry...for snapping at you." Beast Boy said, refusing to look Raven in the eyes.

"You're forgiven." Raven said, not breaking out of her trance.

"So...did Robin tell you?"

"Did Robin tell me what?" Raven said, peeling one eye open. Now she was intrested.

"We're going to the carnival tomorrow night. Have you ever been to a carnival?"

"Nope." Raven replied, shaking her head.

"Good, cause neither have I."

"You haven't?" Raven said softly, not looking at Beast Boy with both eyes open. He shook his head.

"Well, why not? I always assumed you'd have been to those kind of places." Raven said, still floating mid air.

"Well, back when my parents were alive I lived in Africa. After the died, I pretty much became a freak, so I didn't go to carnivals or anything like that. What about you? You've lived on Earth long enough to have been to one." Beast Boy said. Raven shook her head sheepishly.

"Actually, no. This is my 3rd year on planet Earth." Raven admitted.

"But you speak perfect English and-"

"It's what I was taught." Raven said, cutting him off.

"Oh." Beast Boy said. It was painful silent among the two for a moment until Raven spoke up.

"You know, we never got to finish that volleyball game." she said, gracefully meeting with the ground. Beast Boy scratched his head and nodded.

"Huh. You're right. If it's any consolation, we probably would've won." Beast Boy replied, with a toothy grin. Raven smiled back at him.

"It's not, but thanks for trying." She tried to remember how she and Beast Boy even got this close. Was it a moment they shared before? Or did they just grow close? A few minutes later the sun began to silently peak above the tall buildings of Jump City. Had they really been out there that long? If felt like a second to Raven. She stood up and dusted off her shorts before tapping Beast Boy's shoulder. His eyes snapped open and jumped up.

"What? Did the alarm ring?"

"No, it's the morning. Time to go back downstairs."

**_()_**

After getting changed, and fighting Control Freak, it was nighttime, and the Titans were preparing for their field trip to the carnival. Raven was wearing navy blue jeans and a loose fitting black shit underneath her cloak. Her eyes were sparkling and she seemed to be in a pretty good mood, according to Beast Boy. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were all waiting for Starfire to emerge from her sleeping quarters. Robin sighed and Beast Boy was getting impatient.

"Raven, please go in there and tell her to hurry up." Robin said, tapping his foot.

"Why don't you go in? She's your girlfriend."

"But she's a girl!" Robin said, whining.

"So...?"

"She might be changing in there!" Robin said. Raven groaned, but slid the door open before glaring at Robin. He so owed her one. Enter Starfire's room, with it's bright flashy pink and blue colors on the wall. She had a queen sized bed and sheets with a zebra striped pattern. Pictures of all the Titans and her planet, Tamaran hung on the wall, and stuff animals lined her shelves.

"Starfire? Come on, the boy's are waiting for you." Raven said.

"I shall be out in one moment! But please do come over here. I wish to chat with you." Starfire said, from her bathroom. Sighing, Raven made her way to Starfire's bathroom, where the alien was applying mascara.

"Yes...?"

"I have noticed that you have been spending much time with friend Beast Boy." Starfire said. The comment made Raven blush violently and looked down.

"It's nothing Star."

"Oh, friend, please don't not hide your feelings for Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"I'm not hiding any feelings for anyone. Now let's go before the boys leave with out us." Raven said, grabbing Starfire's wrist. She frowned, but said nothing more on the matter.

A 30 minute ride later and the Titans arrived at the carnival. Starfire was squealing with glee and Raven was astonished by all the rides. Bright lights flashed everywhere and overall, everyone was feeling happy.

"OOH!" Starfire said, grabbing Robin's arm. She pointed toward the tunnel of love and rushed forward, yanking Robin behind her.

"I'm gonna go check out some rides." Cyborg said to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Looks like it's just me and you Rae." Beast Boy said, his fang sticking out as he smiled.

"I suppose so." was all that came from Raven.

**_()_**

**black rose- raven angel: Yes, I don't very much like Doom Patrol either (it's rather sick and twisted) but X-men does copy it. A team of mutants...the leader in a wheel chair...society rejecting them? Hm..sounds familiar. And Doom Patrol came out before X-Men, so...yea. Also, Doom Patrol has The Brotherhood of Evil while X-Men apparently has The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Coincidence? I think not! Lol, seriously thanks for the review, it's the icing on my very sad cake. **


	3. Alone, Together

**R&R please? I'm having a bad day. Flamethrowers are welcome.**

** _()_**

"Let's go on this one!" Beast Boy said, pulling Raven toward a line. She felt herself being slammed into Beast Boy as he stopped short in front of the ride he wanted to go on. In front of them, was a ride that looked like a pendulum. In a way, it resembled a windmill's fans. Turning and turning and turning. Screams a happiness and both horror emitted from that death trap and Raven gulped.

"You want to go on this ride?" she squeaked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Before she could object, Beast Boy pulled her into that death trap and sat, buzzing in his seat.

"Put on your safety belt; if you don't your head will be smashed in." Beast Boy said, strapping on his. As soon as she heard that, she shuffled to tighten the belt as fast as she could. A few more people shuffled into the ride and she felt herself growing more and more nervous, mainly because that was what everyone else was feeling. A man came in to check that everyone had their safety belts on before he started the ride. As it lurched forward, Raven felt anxiety growing in her stomach. Oh! How did she let Beast Boy convince her to go on this stupid ride? She gripped Beast Boy's hand as the ride swung upside down. She screamed at the top of her lungs like everyone else and grew less and less nervous, but more and more nauseous. After the ride came to a complete stop, Raven stumbled out, a little bit disorientated.

"Never. Take me on that ride again." Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy as he tried to steady her.

"Right. Well I have a more calm ride we can go on."

"If it's the tunnel of love, I'm leaving."

"What? No!...Um...no...Come on." Beast Boy said, grabbing her pale hand. The green changeling lead his...erm..._escort _to a ride called Jump and Smile. The line wasn't long and within a few minutes Beast Boy had secured a seat for them both. Raven slid in next to him, still a bit nervous about his choice. She strapped in her safety belt and gripped the side of the ride, hoping to escape the anxiety she was feeling.

"It's not that bad of a ride." Beast Boy said, as the machine started up.

"Compared to what?" Raven replied as their seat rushed forward. It was lifted up, still a a high speed. It sped around a stupid frog which grinned madly. Raven felt herself being pushed into Beast Boy as their speed increased.

"Is this ride supposed to be like this?" Raven said, shouting over the screams of joy from the other passengers.

"I think so!" Beast Boy replied. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pry herself from Beast Boy. God, how she loathed that statement. Suddenly the ride stopped short, jerking Raven forward a little. Just like everyone else, she filed out, not wanting to wait for Beast Boy.

"You said that ride would be calm!" Raven said, clutching his shirt. She had a certain look in her eyes that Beast Boy knew all too well not to mess with.

"I'll make it up to you! Do you like cotton candy?"

**_()_**

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on a bench, eating their pink and blue cotton candy cones. Raven looked rather content and Beast Boy was happily chewing on the blue piece of cloud.

"Fine."

"What?" Beast Boy said, dumbfounded.

"You are forgiven." Beast Boy grinned.

"It was the cotton candy, wasn't it?" he said.

"Perhaps." Raven replied, throwing the empty cone into the garbage. She looked tired, but didn't say anything about it. Beast Boy finished his cotton candy before looking at Raven.

"Okay. Your turn." Beast Boy said. Raven glanced over at a ride with lots of swings. She grinned and grabbed Beast Boy's hand, pointing at the ride.

"I want to go on that!" she said excitedly. Maybe it was the sugar.

"Sure." Beast Boy said, as he Raven skipped through the crowd. Was it just him, or did Raven's cloak seem a little pink? He shook his head and followed Raven to the ride, where she strapped herself in one of the swings. Beast Boy took the swing next to her and looked in curiosity as he saw that Raven was actually smiling. The ride started it up and the wings rose as they picked up speed. Raven was laughing and giggling and smiling, while she kicked her feet around. The ends of her cloak were a light pink.

Finally the ride stopped and Raven got unstrapped herself before looking at her watch. She frowned before looking back at Beast Boy.

"It's time to go. Robin said we should meet him at the entrance around now." Raven said. The ends of her cloak turned dark blue again as she yanked Beast Boy to the entrance of the carnival. As they were making their way through the crowd, though, there was a blood curdling scream. In an instant, Raven pulled up her hood and flew high above everyone's head, as they scrambled to flee the carnival. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and soared alongside Raven, trying to locate what was going on.

"Over there!" Raven said, pointing to a precession of villains. Raven dove down along with Beast Boy and eyed them as her feet connected with the ground. Mad Mod, Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light and Red X were standing their ground, grinning at the fleeing civilians.

"If it ain't 2/5ths of the _Teen Titans_." Mad Mod said, sneering their name. His cockney accent was hard to understand, but she knew he meant to insult them.

"Get out of here. You know you're just going to lose like you do everytime." Raven growled.

"Meow! Someone's feisty!" Mumbo Jumbo said. Raven glared at him. He earned a top spot at her "Most Hated" list for kidnapping her and turning her into a rabbit.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy snarled.

"No me. Rather, us. Or, as we call ourselves, The League of Evil Villains!" Mad Mod said, pulling his cape up to his nose to imitate a vampire. He glanced up at the sky before sighing.

"I said...THE LEAGUE OF EVIL VILLAINS!" Again, he glanced at the sky. Groaning, Mad Mod slapped his forehead.

"RICKY! THE LEAGUE OF EVIL VILLAINS!" Suddenly a flash of lightning along with the sound of thunder appeared behind him and Raven rolled her eyes. Too easy.

"Alright Let's just get this over with! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, uprooting a nearby tree. She threw it at Red X, who narrowly dodged it and disappeared and reappeared next to Mad Mod.

"Titans! Go!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She turned around to see Robin running at full speed, whipping out his bo staff. He ran toward Red X, twirling it around so fast, Raven could barely see it. Starfire threw starbolts at Mumbo Jumbo, managing to nick his shoulder. He cried out in pain before releasing a flurry of spells **(A/N: I really don't know what Mumbo's "powers" are. Let's just say spells for now) **Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon before blasting it at Mad Mod, who rolled out of the way. Beast Boy ran at Control Freak as a cheetah and when was close enough, morphed into a T-Rex and swung his tail at him. Being the couch potato he is, Control Freak didn't bother to run and was slammed to the ground easily.

"Hello Dr. Light. Fancy seeing you again!" Raven said, throwing a huge chunk of pavement at the cowering man. He screamed like a little girl before running away, probably into the fun house or something. Raven smiled triumphantly at her easy feat and dusted her hands. Before she could fully savor the moment, she felt a stabbing pain in her ankle. Lodged in her ankle was a white arrow and Raven glanced at Doctor Light, who was smiling mischievously. Her eyes glowed white and Dr. Light was sent flying backwards as a blast of dark energy hit him like a wave. She collapsed to the ground, having used the last of her energy and let herself sink into slumber. Just before her eyes fully closed, though, she heard her name being called and a green tiger running at her.

**_()_**

"What the-?" Raven sat up, and found herself face to face with Beast Boy. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed his face away from hers.

"I've got to stop waking up like that." she said, rubbing her head. She glanced down at her leg and was surprised to find it heavily bandaged. Suddenly, the memory of being shot with an arrow by Dr. Light was all too clear and she began to feel light headed.

"What happened after I collapsed?" Raven asked.

"Well, Starfire and Cyborg took you here while Robin and I finished up the 'League of Evil Villains' or whatever. Nothing really eventful." Beast Boy said, shrugging.

"Robin and you took down 5 villains by yourself?" Raven said in disbelief. Granted, they were incompetent, but still, 5 against 2? Beast Boy scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, before you passed out, you took care of Dr. Light, Control Freak ran away and Mumbo got hit pretty bad by one of Starfire's starbolts. So it was really on Red X and Mad Mod, but Mad Mod was easy to defeat.

"What kind of arrow did he hit me with? I've never seen one of those before, and it drained away all my power."

"You'll have to ask Cyborg, he's better at that type of stuff." Beast Boy said. He pushed a red button on the wall and almost immediately Cyborg came bounding in the room.

"Good; you're awake."

"What kind of arrow did he hit me with?" Raven said immediately. Cyborg frowned and took out a clipboard.

"I don't know. One thing's for sure; Dr. Light didn't make this." Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Because whoever did would have to know your weakness." Suddenly, Raven stiffened.

"You know my weakness?"

"You have a weakness?" Beast Boy said, interrupting the conversation.

"Not yet I don't. But it's impervious that we find out so we can get you an antidote. Obviously, someone is targeting you." Cyborg said, ignoring Beast Boy. The three sat in silence before Raven began to ask a question.

"My ankle...how far did the arrow go?" she asked. Cyborg sighed.

"It didn't pierce through your entire ankle, but it did leave a hole. You'll most definitely have some scars." Cyborg said. Raven sighed and swung her legs over to the side. Beast Boy handed her some crutches and and she clumsily started to move around. Getting frustrated at how slow she was going, Raven hovered above the ground, leaving the crutches behing.

"Huh. Why the hell didn't I think of that before?" she thought aloud.

**_()_**

**black rose-raven angel: Yeah Doom Patrol is...messed up. Don't get me started on Mallah and the Brain's relationship in the comic books. If the world isn't ready for gay marriage, it definitely isn't ready for Mallah and the Brain. I'm not really a die hard DC fan, (I do like Spiderman) It's just Batman was the first ever comic book I read, and I tend to way more to DC. And why is everyone leaving BB and Rae alone? If I had a beard, I would soo be stroking it right now. **

**On another note, what happened to Raven is kinda what happened to my older sister. She was at a house party and some guy pulled a gun out and shot a guy in the throat. Next thing my sister knows, there's a hole in her ankle. Of course, this happened in 2001, so I'm not really sure what it looks like now (I don't constantly check my sister's ankle, mind you) Moral of the story: Don't go to house parties in Brooklyn. **


	4. Little Secrets

**R&R. If you must, carry a torch to the review section with you.**

**_()_**

"Raven, you can't go on missions in your condition." Robin said. Raven knew it was just his polite way of saying 'Raven, you're dead weight right now.' She sighed and hoisted her leg up on the couch.

"Luckily, Beast Boy has volunteered to take care of you while we're fighting Kid Wykked." Robin said. Beast Boy waved enthusiastically at Raven, as if she couldn't already see and she groaned.

"Don't you need him?"

"What's one green elephant?" Robin said, shrugging. Beast Boy glared at Robin and their leader played with his fingers sheepishly.

"Sorry." Robin muttered, as Starfire nudged him in the ribs. Raven sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Whatever. Just go stop him and return as soon as possible." Raven said, the last part through gritter teeth though. Instantly, the Titans dashed out of the room, leaving Raven and Beast Boy by themselves.

"Why is it always you and I?" she said, barely able to move her leg.

"Come on, you know you love being around me!" Beast Boy said, jabbing her in the side.

"I am not amused." Raven said, narrowing her eyes. Beast Boy frowned before grabbing an unidentified movie from the shelf and popping it into the DVD player.

"What are we watching?"

"Shh!" Beast Boy said. He skipped over the previews and once he got to the Title Menu, Raven groaned.

"Tangled? How old are you Beast Boy?" Raven said.

"Have you ever seen this movie! It's, like, the only Disney princess movie with a PG rating, meaning subtle violence!" Beast Boy said, whooping. Raven groaned.

"No, I have never seen this movie. And if I had any strength, I would zap myself out of this room." Raven said miserably. Beast Boy pressed play and lowered the lights, teeming with excitement. Raven sighed, although she was secretly glad Beast Boy was even paying attention to her.

Raven was completely sucked into the movie by the time Flynn Ryder got stabbed by Mother Gothel.

"_You were my new dream." a dying Flynn said. _

"_And you were mine." Rapunzel choked out. _

It was around this part that Raven noticed that she was getting misty eyed. A vase on the coffee table blew up, alerting Beast Boy that something was wrong with Raven.

"Are you...Are you crying? Is Raven, the mighty, feared, creepy empath from the Teen Titans, defeater of Trigon...crying?" Beast Boy said. He could barely contain himself; he began to laugh, rolling all over the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"It was a sad part." Raven sniffled, refusing to look at Beast Boy. He was never gonna let her live this down!

"But look! He's coming back to life!" Beast Boy said, pointing at the screen. Raven gasped and smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Really?" Instead of answering, Beast Boy let Raven watch the end of the movie. She had an unusual grin on her smile and for once, seemed to be happy.

"So Rae, you gonna tell me what your weakness is yet?" Beast Boy said. Once the words were uttered, Raven's smile faltered and she frowned.

"No." she replied stiffly.

"Hmm. Not even if I...tickle you?" he shouted, pouncing on her. He attacked her with no mercy, tickling her stomach, her armpits and her feet. Raven was laughing and she couldn't even control herself.

"Beast- HAHAHA- Boy! Get off- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- get off me right now!" she said, in between giggles. Another vase shattered but Beast Boy was relentless.

"Tell me or the tickles will never end!" he said ferociously.

"We'll see about that!" Raven replied. She kicked him off with her good foot, accidentally banging her injured one against the couch. Both cried out in pain.

"My foot!" Raven yelped, wincing and holding her foot close to her.

"Your foot! My crotch! I may never bear children!" Beast Boy said, out of breath.

**_()_**

"I can't believe it." Cyborg said, amazed at what was on the screen in front of him.

"What?" Raven said lazily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was woken up from her nap in the commons room by Cyborg, who had his laptop with him.

"I've never seen this element before!"

"This again?" Raven sighed.

"Raven, please tell me what this is! This could be very important!" Cyborg pleaded, giving Raven _the look. _She hated when he and Beast Boy did that. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. It's an element on Azarath. We call it...sigh...zinthos." Raven admitted, glancing at her finger nails.

"Aha!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping from behind the couch.

"I now know what your weakness is! Raven...er...whatever your last name is, I shall control you one day!" Beast boy said gallantly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yea. If you know a bus that will take you to Azarath." Raven replied cooly.

"Say what?." Beast Boy said, his ears drooping.

"The element Zinthos is only found in my dimension. Good luck 'controlling' me now, grass stain." Raven said.

"Damn BB. You just got dissed." Cyborg said, high fiving Raven.

**_()_**

**aburameclanhead & pugluv24: Thank you so much! Your reviews literally fill me with joy! This is not an automated message...**

**FelynxTiger: Thanks, for the review and the wish for my day to get better! Your generosity, is greatly appreciated! And yes, that sneaky little Red X, I wonder what he has up his sleeve :)**

**black rose- raven angel: Yeppers! Ignore the houseparty! Anyway, Red X has his reasons, which you will later find out :) And everyone has a weakness, I felt that Raven needed a really big one, besides her emotions. Cause she could always fix that by coming to terms with them. And lol, Ricky really does need to work on his cues. **

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness, but I felt like this was a cut little scene and didn't really need a lot of words. The League of Evil Villains (as I forgot to mention last time) is in reference to the the League of Evil Ex Boyfriends, from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, one of my favorite movies. :D**


	5. Everyone Gets a Star

**R&R, Your reviews make me so happy :) **

_When will you stop and see me through_

_There's something else I'd rather do_

_Although you're getting angry_

_I know everyone gets a star _

The next night, Raven had enough strength to heal her foot. Like Cyborg said, there was an ugly scar on her ankle. The Titans were still trying to decide how anyone even got to Azarath in the first place.

"Well, it had to be somebody with the power to travel in between dimensions. I would suggest Slade, but he's still serving his life sentence." Robin said, a little bit proud about the last part. And he should be; just a few months ago, Robin had finally captured Slade and had him thrown in jail. Being responsible for the destruction of Earth obviously wasn't a charge, but murder and theft sure were.

"I'd rather not talk about this. Beast Boy, change the subject." Raven said.

"Why do I have to change the subject?"

"Because you were bound to do it anyway." Raven shrugged, sipping her tea. Beast Boy sighed. He hadn't slept well last night and he was currently slumped over the table, not wishing to walk about the poisonous arrow any more than Raven.

"Ugh. Fine...What do you call a boomerang that doesn't work?...a stick." Beast Boy said unenthusiastically.

"Har har." Raven said drily.

"Well, whatever. Star and I are going to see a movie, anyone wanna come?"

"And be the third wheel? No way." Beast Boy said, as everyone else shook their heads.

"Suit yourselves." Robin said, leading his girlfriend out the door.

"Come on BB, let's play Super Collision Bros. 4!" Cyborg said, throwing his plate into the sink.

"I'm going to meditate. See ya tomorrow." Raven said. Technically, she really didn't need to meditate anymore. After defeating Trigon she gained some control, but the milestone was after Terra's statue disappeared. For some reason, she now had more control over her powers. But now she mainly did it as an excuse to get away from the rest of the Titans. She was a solitary creature and her friends were no exception to her behavior. On the plus side, she now had time to perfect new spells. She perfected the ability to open up portals now, and often used them to travel through walls of something. Occasionally she opened up two portals just for Beast Boy's entertainment, so he could stick his hand in one, and watch it come out of the other. Raven opened one up on the ceiling before floating up through it.

"Beast Boy, you comin'?" Cyborg said, holding up an extra controller. Beast Boy only stared at the now fading portal on the ceiling.

"Uh, no. I got something to take care of. Maybe later." Beast Boy said. Cyborg shrugged but plugged in the Gamestation. He was playing his brand new game, with or without Beast Boy.

The green changeling took the stairs up to the roof, seeing as the portal disappeared from the ceiling. When he got up the stairs, he found that Raven was meditating, but rather, watching the city. She hung her legs over the edge and was humming to some song that Beast Boy didn't know.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven said, not even turning around to meet eyes with him.

"How did you know-"

"I'm an empath. And you're very nervous." Raven replied, still gazing at the city.

"Oh. Right. Forgot." Beast Boy said, stumbling over his words. He sat next to Raven, looking at the city with her.

"So what are you doing up here? I thought you were meditating." Beast Boy asked quietly.

"I like it up here. It's beautiful outside in the fall." Raven stated, ignoring Beast Boy's last question.

"That's it?"

"What?" Raven said, now staring at Beast Boy.

"Well, I just thought you'd describe it in detail or something like that."

"What'd you expect? Poetry?" Raven hissed. Beast Boy immediately recognized what he did and sighed. As usual, he messed his moment with Raven up again. Raven turned her attention back to the view and Beast Boy swore he saw the corner's of her mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Nature's first green is gold. Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; but only so for an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay." Raven said suddenly.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But I guess I can't know everything." Raven replied. Beast Boy was a little shocked at Raven's response. He had always thought Raven always had the answer. She was Raven after all, she spent all day in her room studying, even thought she didn't even go to school.

"There's your poetry. Have fun letting the words sink in." Raven said, before diving through a portal she opened up.

**_()_**

"BEAST BOY! STOP POUNDING ON MY DOOR!" Raven screamed, as the green changeling repeatedly smashed his hands on her door.

"No! I finally figured out what that poem means!" Beast Boy said, still pounding on the door. Raven sighed and slid open the door with her powers. Beast Boy fell in but got up quickly, holding up his index finger.

"So I've been th- Why is your room orange?" Beast Boy said, finally looking at the walls. Raven shrugged. The Titans all pegged her for a dark person- and she was- but she didn't like sleeping in a dark room at night. In fact, she loved the orange-ish color he walls were. She loved the sunset he had painted and she loved her yellow comforter.

"Get to the point Beast Boy." Raven said, rolling her eyes and ignoring his question.

"Oh. Right. Well I think it's about changing seasons and-"

"Not even close." Raven said, cutting him off. Beast Boy's ears drooped and he looked disappointed.

"But I worked all day on that!"

"Well, now you're just going to have to work all day on another theory." Raven replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Whatever." Beast Boy said in dejectedly. Raven pointed to the door and he walked out, head hung in defeat. but not before stealing one more glance at Raven. The empath sighed and crawled back into her bed, with her spellbooks.

**_()_**

**The Cretin: Thank you for the review! You're so nice :)**

**FelynxTiger: Thanks! Yeah, I did cry at that part too! Haha, yeah Gar shouldn't but he pushes his luck too much for his own good :) Thank you again for the review(s)! **

**black rose- raven angel: Yeah, Tangled is my favorite Disney movie! I suppose Raven didn't freak because she was in too much pain XD Haha, warning taken :)**

**On another note, I think I forgot to mention this, but all the chapters (and title) are the names of songs. If ya wanna challenge yourself, try and guess who they're by. **


	6. One Man Wrecking Machine

**R&R, por favor :) I haven't a clue where Raven says she doesn't like to be called Rae (but I don't know, I haven't watched the show in what, 5 years?) So, if Beast Boy calls her Rae, do not be alarmed if Raven doesn't react harshly to it.**

_I want to pull it apart and put it back together_

_I want to relive my adolescent dreams _

_Inspired by true events on movie screens_

_I am a one man wrecking machine._

Raven hated being woken up early for training. Alas, it was her job, and refusal to do so would lead to punishment. The empath was currently in the gym with Starfire, Cyborg and Robin. Their leader was tapping his foot angrily, seeing as Beast Boy was late. _Yet again. _

"He always does this! We're losing precious time!" Robin fumed, pacing around the room. Raven rolled her eyes. What could the leader expect? This was Beast Boy after all; if he could, he would wake up a noon and eat pizza everyday while playing video games and reading comic books. As soon as the words left his mouth, Beast Boy strolled into the gym, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Robin snarled.

"Would you cool it? I'm tired!" Beast Boy snapped. Raven was surprised at his outburst; never had he seen Beast Boy lash out at anyone. He often took their leader's not to kind words with grace, choosing to ignore them rather than start a fight.

"You better lose the attitude Beast Boy!" Robin hissed.

"Me? Maybe you should! I don't care if you're our leader! These early morning trainings are stupid, pointless and I refuse to participate!" Beast Boy spat back. Robin clenched his fists and Beast boy bared his teeth. From the looks of it, the two boys were ready to fight. Knowing something bad was brewing, Raven stood up in between the two.

"Stop it. Both of you." she growled.

"Whatever." Beast Boy muttered, before storming out of the gym.

"Yeah! Run away like the coward you are!" Robin shouted, shaking his green gloved fist.

"Robin! Shut up! Let it go!" Raven said, forcing his fist down. He glared at her before sighing.

"Somebody should go check on him." Cyborg said suddenly.

"I'll do it." Raven sighed. She floated a few inches above the ground and through the glass doors. To see Raven was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the years she'd been with Titans, she never saw Beast Boy blow up like that. Finally, she reached Beast Boy's room. She didn't even bother knocking, she just slid the door open. Like she had expected, his room was a filthy mess. What she didn't see coming was the torn apart bed and the scratches in the wall. She located Beast Boy in the corner, in a fetal position. From where she was, she could feel the pain radiating from him.

"Get away from me!" he growled, in a low voice.

"Beast Boy. You have to snap out of this." Raven said calmly, even though inside, she was deathly afraid.

"I said GET AWAY!" Beast Boy shouted. She flicked Raven back with his arm, sending her crashing on the ground. In the blink of an eye, he changed into the Beast. Raven scrambled to get away, crawling on all fours. The Beast reached out and grabbed Raven by the ankle, hoisting her high above him and upside down. She widely thrashed around, trying to see through her cloak. Thinking quickly, she used her free leg and kicked the Beast in his throat. He recoiled in pain and dropped Raven. She connected with the ground with a loud thud and she felt like she had broken every bone in her body.

"Robin! Starfire! Cyborg!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. The Beast growled and lunged for her, scratching her back with his claws. Raven screamed out in pain and fell the floor on her knees. She crawled as fast as she could away from the rampaging monster. She was in so much pain; her throat was on fire all of her joints ached and the scratches the Beast had made on her back were burning. But she couldn't rest; not it she wanted to live. With her powers, she flung Beast Boy's T.V. At him, sending him flying into the wall. This bought her precious time to crawl to the door. Before she could reach it though, Cyborg came bursting in the room with a tranquilizer gun. He quickly fired it at Beast Boy and the green giant fell to the ground unconscious.

"Raven! You're back is bleeding! I think you're gonna need some stitches!" Cyborg said, as Robin and Starfire came rushing into the room. Raven just nodded and winced as she followed Cyborg to the Med Bay. She sat on the cot while Cyborg prepared to stitch her up.

"Beast Boy should be back to normal soon. He's gonna be in a lot of trouble after this." Cyborg said.

"It's not his fault. Robin provoked him. I didn't listen. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Raven said while wincing as Cyborg began stitching her up.

479 stitches later, Raven was sporting three long scars across her back, each diagonal and adjacent each other. She had a large bandage on her back and some ice pressed against it to ease the pain. Beast Boy was still in a glass cell, being contained until he woke up. No matter how many times Robin told Raven that Beast Boy was to be punished, she insisted that it was all her fault, that she never should' have gone near him specifically when he warned her not to. It wasn't until the next night, that Beast Boy woke up, groggy and confused as to what was going on. He pounded on the glass, panicking at the fact that his uniform was all torn up. The first one to rush in was Cyborg, then Starfire, then Robin and finally Raven. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her back was hunched over.

"Guys? What happened?" Beast Boy said, panic in his voice, through the glass.

"You changed into the Beast and attacked Raven again." Cyborg explained, as he checked Beast Boy's vitals. A sick feeling washed over Beast Boy and he finally realized why Raven's eye were so dark, why her skin was ten times more pale and why she was hunched over.

"I did?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice.

"But I'm okay. You didn't know what you were doing." said Raven, quickly reassuring him.

"Oh yeah? Why are you hunched over than? Why are your eyes so dark? Why do you look more pale?" Beast Boy said.

"I was always this pale." Raven said quietly, ignoring his other questions.

"Anyway, can you guys let me out?' Beast Boy said. Robin hesitate before sighed. He unlocked the cell and Beast Boy rushed out of there, glad to have freedom once again.

"But you are going to be watched for a while." Robin said, glaring at Beast Boy.

"Of course." he replied, now looking at Raven. She had thought Beast Boy was looking away, and she allowed herself to wince in pain at the stitches, that were once again bothering her. Now she definitely needed to meditate.

"Excuse me." Raven said through a thin voice, forcing herself to give them all a weak smile. She floated off to her room and when she was in the safety of it, she collapsed on the bed, fully feeling all the pain that was being pent up. Tears sped down her cheeks as she she let go of all the pain. Her eyes were stinging, and once again her throat was on fire, but she did not stop crying. There was a soft knock on her door and she instantly wiped away her tears, not wanting to let anyone see that she was crying.

"Friend Raven, please open your door. I hear that you are doing the crying." Starfire said concern in her voice. Raven sighed, but slid her door open nonetheless.

Starfire immediately sat down next to Raven, who was trying to hide her bloodshot eyes.

"Is it true? Were you crying?" Starfire asked.

"It was only because of this stitches Star. Nothing to worry about."

"But is it not true you can heal yourself?"

"It is, but I don't really have any energy to do that right now. I need to meditate and sleep for a little bit. Maybe eat too." Raven said. As soon as the word 'eat' left her mouth Starfire perked up.

"Then I shall cook for you!" Starfire said, suddenly standing up.

"Wait! No Star-" But Starfire was already flying at full speed toward the kitchen. Suddenly Robin appeared in the doorway.

"Don't worry; I'm ordering pizza." he said.

**_()_**

Raven had retreated back to her room after quickly getting a slice of pizza. Beast Boy still felt terrible at what he had done and decided against his better judgment, that he would apologize to the violet haired empath.

"Raven can I come in?" Beast Boy said, knocking on her door. His voice was dripping with nervousness. Without a word, the door was engulfed in dark energy and it slid open. Beast Boy walked in, still weirded out by the orange walls and yellow comforter.

"Look, I'm sorry for attacking you-"

"I know. It's not your fault though." Raven said cutting him off.

"I just feel so bad, you look like you're in a lot of pain." Beast Boy said.

"I'm always in a lot of pain. I'm an empath. I basically suck in what other people are feeling. Pain included." Raven said. Beast Boy was shocked. He didn't know that she felt pain when other people felt it. If he had known that he would try and be less clumsy.

"Now, can you please leave? I need to meditate." Raven said politely. Beast boy just nodded and quietly left the room.

**_()_**

Robin was pacing around in his room, his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Tomorrow at nine?" Robin asked, writing it down on a piece of paper real quick.

"Yes. And make sure Raven is there. You might need her." Robin nodded, although the person on the phone obviously couldn't see that.

"Is that it? If it is, I'll talk to you later, I've got some planning to do." Robin said, concealing his note in his desk.

"Oh, one more thing. Raven, she's from Azarath right?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure she watches out for Dr. Light. He's got a factory full of those arrows."

"Do you know where they came from?" Robin said urgently.

"No. Sorry. If I do find out I'll tell you."

"Alright. Thanks." Robin sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you call you when I find some more stuff out."

"Alright. Goodbye Red X."

**_()_**

**SqueezetheBeast: Seriously, thank you! I love getting reviews like this! And I still have to force myself not to cry when I watch that part! **

**Lamia-amos: Thank you! For reviewing, you are ten times more awesome than I will ever be**

**black rose- raven angel: Thanks for the constant reviews! No joke, they fill me to the brim with joy! Oh dear, I sound like Starfire :P Anyway, no I've never had a Tim Tam...but now I desire one!**

**I can't give you a hint for this song/chapter, because I can't come up with any hints. If it helps, it's an indie rock band, it starts with a g and ends with a r. Good luck, and I'll tell you the artist next chapter.!**


	7. Consolation Prizes

**R&R, I apologize in advance for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I rush when I write and I don't really check it over. Mea culpa. **

_No consolation prizes_

_Spit out your lies and chewing gum_

_Cut off your hair, yeah that's it!_

_If you look like that, I swear I'm gonna love you more, more, more_

**_()_**

After the fight that had erupted with Beast Boy and Robin, Starfire insisted that they all go out for some bonding time. Immediately, Robin supported the idea, and suggested the art museum. Beast Boy and Cyborg protested, but to no avail. The five Titans were walking around the museum, each and everyone of them bored.

"Can we go now? I'm so bored!" Beast Boy complained.

"The grass stain is right! This trip sucks!" Cyborg said.

"I do agree with friends Cyborg and Beast Boy. I do wish to return home." Starfire said gently. The rest of the Titans looked at Raven and she sighed while rolling her eyes.

"This trip sucks." she finally said. Robin glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"No! We're staying here!" Robin said. Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned but they did not dare question Robin. He was in one of his moods again. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and the League of Evil Villains appeared. Robin seemed almost relived and he glanced back at his teammates smugly.

"Titans-"

"Go! Yeah we know Robin." Raven said as she flew up in the air. He narrowed his eyes at her, but unsheathed his bo staff nonetheless. Citizens fled the scene, probably scared for their lives.

"Well hello there! Fancy meeting you again!" Mad Mod said evilly. Instantly, Red X leaped at Robin. It seemed as if they were going to fight the same as they did last time. And Raven was glad; she had a bone to pick with Dr. Light.

"I see you've got those fancy little arrows to help you." Raven snarled, circling Dr. Light midair. He looked a little bit nervous, but had his bow and arrow ready.

"Go on; start shooting!" Raven challenged. He instantly fired the first arrow and Raven easily deflected it.

"It seems your out of ammo!" Raven cackled, as she levitated the arrows over to herself.

"No!" Dr. Light screamed, he made a jump for them, but she quickly grabbed them once they were close enough. One hand holding the arrows, Raven began picked up benches and throwing them at the villains, to aide her friends. To her surprise, Mad Mod tried to take a leap at her. She quickly dodged out of the way and sent a water fountain flying at him. Eventually Mad Mod fell to the ground, no doubt exhausted, and the League of Evil Villains disappeared with their apparent leader.

"Dude. That was way too easy." Beast Boy said, gasping. Robin knew he was right. Was there something Red X wasn't telling him?

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to get those arrows out of here right now." Cyborg said, pointing to the arrows that Raven was clutching.

**_()_**

"So, does anyone have any ideas as to what the League of Evil Villains is after?" Raven said, while sipping her herbal tea. It had been at least an hour after cyborg neutralized the arrows and she was feeling pretty confident. All of the Titans with the exception of Starfire, who went to go feed Silkie, were in the commons room, trying to figure out the League of Evil Villain's purpose.

"Well, maybe they wanted to pull some sort of heist at the art museum." Robin suggested, going over newspaper clippings. Raven shook her head.

"Why would they pull of heist off in the middle of a crowded day?" she said. There had to be some other reason; something they didn't know about. Perhaps this was all just an elaborate scheme to try and cover up something. After a few ideas (and one very stupid one offered by Beast Boy) the Titans decided to give it a break.

"Hey...Robin...you know, we never finished the volleyball game." Beast Boy said mischievously.

"And we don't plan to."

"Oh, but Robin, it shall be most fun!" Starfire said, clapping. Raven and Beast Boy smirked at Robin while he glared at the two and sighed.

"Alright. But this time, it's you and me vs. Raven and Starfire." Robin finally said.

"Woohoo!" Beast Boy sang.

"Alright, go get changed." Robin said. He and Starfire headed in an opposite direction than Beast Boy and Raven, seeing as the latter's rooms were close to each other.

"Dude, me and Robin are so gonna kick your asses!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not a dude, and we'll see about that." Raven replied, ignoring his grammar mistake.

"Puh-lease. We can beat you guys in our sleep!" Beast Boy boasted.

"Wanna bet on it?" Raven said, smirking.

"You're on! If you win...?"

"If _I _win, you have to stop using the word 'dude' and give up video games for a month." Raven said. Beast Boy gasped, but then grinned when he realized what his bet would be.

"Alright, but if _I _win, you're going trick or treating with us, _AND_, I get to pick out your costume." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, you are so on." Raven replied, shaking his hand on it.

Soon after declaring their bets and getting changed into warmer clothes, the Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were on the courts, ready to play some volleyball. Cyborg was being the ref again and he blew his whistle signaling the start of the game. Starfire sent the ball flying to the other side of the court, but Beast Boy was rather quick and just saved it. It went pummeling toward Raven, but she spiked it over the net, earning her team a point. She smirked at Beast Boy before setting up to serve again.

"Oh, it's on now!" Beast Boy said.

After a furious game, almost an hour had passed. The score was tied; 20-20 and the next point would decide who was going to win the game. Raven and Beast Boy were staring each other down and Robin prepared to throw the ball over. Once he did, Starfire ran and hit it back over the net. Beast Boy scrambled the hit it back and it was flying in Raven's directions. She jumped to hit the volleyball, but missed it by a few inches. There was a look of sheer horror on her face as the ball hit the ground.

"OH YEAH!" Beast Boy screamed, dancing around. Raven was still shocked that he won and fell to her knees.

"Nooo!" she screamed at the sky, shaking her fists. Suddenly, Beast Boy appeared behind her, grinning happily.

"Oh come on Rae. Your costume isn't going to _that _bad." he said smugly, pulling her cloak with him.

"I despise you." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"And that's what makes this relationship beautiful!" Beast Boy replied, spinning the volleyball on his finger.

**_()_**

**FelynxTiger: Lol, thank you so much for the double review. You legit, have no idea how much these reviews make me smile :D Yeah, I think Beast Boy was just a little peeved about something before the whole Robin thing...perhaps thinking too much about that poem? **

**SqueezetheBeast: Thanks, lmao, yeah I do respond fast, cause I have insomnia, and most of the time I just spend my nights writing or drawing. Thanks! I very much enjoy twists and turns that no body expects :) I wonder where people get the whole 'Rae' argument from anyway...**

**The Cretin: Thank you so much for the review! Yeah, I think comic book editors have been a little lazy lately; some are known to just redraw what some other comic did and change a couple of things around. Plagiarism at it's finest :P**

**Yeah. Sorry for this one being so short, but I think it was very cute :) Anyway, last chapter's song was One Man Wrecking Machine by Guster. The clue for this one is that it's a mythical creature, that Beast Boy can change into (in the comics though, not so sure about the T.V. Show) Anyhow, good luck! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Do The Panic

**R&R por favore? Seria muito gentil :) Sorry this took rather long to update, it was my mother's birthday today and I forgot so I was rushing to get her a present and everything :P **

**_()_**

_Guess we're all in trouble, huh?_

_Black clouds are upon us_

_It's doomsday on the other side of town_

_The boy survived a severed head _

_When most would just give up for dead, _

_So I said "B, don't get so upset" _

_We all get scared for sticking out our necks_

_It's expected! _

**_()_**

"Hmm I wonder what your costume will be." Beast Boy said, taunting Raven. All day long he had bragged how he had a surprise in store for Raven for Halloween.

"Whatever." Raven said coldly, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"I could dress you up as a pretty princess...or a playboy bunny. What do you think Rae?" Beast Boy said mischievously. He flashed Raven a toothy grin and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Neither, if you like this dimension." Raven said threateningly.

"Ok, naked you'll go!" Beast Boy said, now full on smiling. Raven groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Stop annoying Rae, BB. You know she can beat you up." Cyborg said, entering the kitchen. Raven smiled smugly and Beast Boy crossed his arms across his chest, pouting.

"You ruin all the fun!" Beast Boy whined.

"If you wanna get pulverized, that's fine with me." Cyborg said, shrugging.

"By the way, that'll be a no for the princess or the playboy bunny." Raven said smugly, rising up from her spot on the couch.

"B-But, you get a pretty crown!" Beast Boy said, as Raven floated down the hallway. Once she was out of earshot, Cyborg smirked and sat on the couch with Beast Boy.

"You've got it bad dude." Cyborg said.

"Got what bad?" Beast Boy replied, connecting the Gamestation 5 to the T.V.

"Your little crush on Raven." Beast Boy almost choked on his own spit once the words left Cyborg's mouth.

"W-what? What crush? There is no crush!" Beast Boy said quickly, mashing the start button so that they could start the game and Cyborg would stop talking about it.

"Come on BB, just admit it; you've got a crush on Raven!" Cyborg said, nudging Beast Boy.

"Admit what?" replied Beast Boy, playing dumb.

"Dude, just-"

"You know what? I don't feel like playing Mega Monkeys right now. Maybe later, bye!" Beast Boy said, scrambling out of the room. Cyborg merely chuckled to himself and pressed 'solo' mode on the game. He would get Beast Boy to admit it somehow.

There was a knock on Raven's door and she slid it open with out any comments. Now that she was closer with her teammates, she felt no need to be so isolated from them. Starfire strolled in, Silkie in her arms.

"Friend Raven, may you please do me a favor?" Starfire said gingerly, sitting down on her bed.

"It depends on the favor."

"May you please go to the mall of shopping with me tomorrow afternoon?" Starfire pleaded. Raven sighed. She hated when she did this. Somehow or another, Starfire always managed to convince her to go the mall, well not this time, not today not-

"Okay." Raven sighed. Starfire clapped and twirled around.

"I am very excited to select a costume for Hallow's Eve!Are you excited, friend?" Starfire exclaimed, petting Silkie.

"Beast Boy's picking out my Halloween costume; I lost a bet to him." Raven groaned.

"Oh. Well than this shall be a very interesting Hallow's Eve!" Starfire said, smiling.

"You have no idea." Raven replied.

**_()_**

The next day, after eating breakfast and stalling for as long as she could, Raven arrived at the mall with her companion, Starfire. Beast Boy said he was going to meet up with them later, to buy Raven's costume.

"So what are you dressing up as for Halloween?" Raven asked, as the two went in search for a store.

"Oh, I'm going to be the Belle of Tinker." Starfire said.

"You mean Tinkerbelle?"

"I suppose so." Starfire shrugged, as they entered a costume store. They looked up and down aisles until they found the Disney Fairy's costume.

"This is it, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yep. You just need to get wings and some shoes." Raven said, as Starfire pulled out her size. She smiled gleefully and clapper her hands as Raven went to find her some matching shoes and wings. Once that was done and they paid for the costume, Raven and Starfire sat down at the food court. Raven was drinking Pepsi, a rare treat, and Starfire was drinking mustard. She gained odd looks from passerbyers but continued drinking, nonetheless.

"Is this not wonderful? We shall do the trick of treating and eat numerous candies!" Starfire squealed, hugging her costume.

"I suppose if you enjoyed little children everywhere and the ability to chose your costume." Raven said, picking at her food.

"What is friend Beast Boy picking out for you?" Starfire asked, as she gulped down her mustard.

"I don't know yet. He refuses to tell me. Speak of the devil." Raven said, as she saw Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin approaching their table. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over a video game and Robin was trying to pacify them. Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Are they not adorable?"

"If you like little children, sure." Raven replied stoically.

"I do enjoy children!" Starfire said happily as the boys sat down at the table. Robin, of course, sat next to Starfire. Raven sat in the middle of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Where's my costume?"

"Oh that? You don't get to see it yet." Beast Boy said smugly.

"What? Come on Beast Boy, there's only two days left, can't you just tell me what you're dressing me up as?"

"Nope. It's gonna be surprise!" Beast Boy replied, smirking at her.

"Remind me never to make a bet with him again." Raven said to her friends. Beast Boy laughed and Raven rubbed her temples.

"If you didn't come here for my costume, why did you come here at all?"

"Oh, I went to get Legend of Z with Cyborg." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, after he begged me." Cyborg scoffed. Beast Boy blushed violently and looked down.

"I didn't beg. I just wanted to see you get the game."

"Surrre." Cyborg replied, rolling his eyes. Now it was Raven's turn to smirk at the green changeling.

"Begged, huh?" Raven said, mischievous.

"For the last time I did NOT beg!" Beast Boy said, stomping his foot on the ground. The rest of the Titans laughed at his outburst and he blushed a deeper red.

**_()_**

After eating, the Titans returned home with tons of bags, courtesy of Starfire. Raven collapsed on the couch, her feet hurting from all that walking. Beast Boy let himself fall into a nearby chair and stuck his tongue out. He had only been shopping for about an hour, but he was still tired. Starfire was still ecstatic and she flew around the room with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Hey, Robin what are you dressing up as?" Cyborg said, as he grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator.

"A pirate." he replied, dropping Starfire's bags on the ground.

"How original." Raven said sarcastically.

"Well what are YOU going to wear, Raven." Robin challenged.

"Ask Beast Boy." Raven sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked quizzically.

"I lost a bet, don't ask." Raven replied.

"Oh." was all that came from Robin.

"Hey, Cyborg, why do you drink water?" Beast Boy said, out of the blue.

"Uh...because I'm thirsty?"

"Well, you're like part robot, so shouldn't you drink oil or something?"

"No...?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because he still has organic organs." Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So...?" Raven looked at Beast Boy as if he was crazy.

"You can't drink motor oil Beast Boy...it makes you really really sick." Raven said, still giving him a strange look. After a few seconds of silence, all the Titans burst into laughter, Raven included.

**_()_**

**black rose- raven angel: Twas, a pheonix. Those things are pretty sick :D I'm gonna make BB change into one, one day :) Thanks for the double review :) Anyway, as for whether their good or not, they're my favorite songs, and I use them according to what the chapter is like. Example, if the chapter is happy, I use a happy song, if it's funny, I use what I think is kind of a funny song, like this chapter :) Thanks for the double review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you so much for the triple review! The fort's holding up on my side of the fence, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well. Yeah, I was laughing the entire time I wrote the tickling part with Beast Boy and Raven :D I asked my sister if she had a hole, she said no but she did have kind of a scar. She gave me the weirdest look when I asked her though, lol. The "Why is everyone leaving BB and Rae alone" was me trying to be funny. Yeah...my humor doesn't translate well on the internet. I love this pairing, and I personally, couldn't see Raven or Beast Boy with any body else. Especially Terra *shudders*. The Brain and Mallah are the creepiest villains I've ever seen. Ever. They give me nightmares O.o **

**SqueezetheBeast: All the best geniuses have insomnia :D It's been a while since I've seen a Titans rerun :P But I do hear a movie is in the works :D And if you're a nerd like me, I think you'll enjoy her costume! Thanks for reviewing!**

**FelynxTiger: Lol, thanks. Raven is gonna *love* her costume. I mean that in a completely sarcastic way :)**

**This one's name has a part of a title from a famous opera. Dude wears a mask ;) Last chapter was Consolation Prizes by Phoenix. For a French band, they speak pretty good English! Sorry for the shortness, but like I said it was my mother's birthday and I'm about to have cake :) See ya later! **


	9. Dropkick Queen of The Weekend

**R&R. OMEGEE, I'm having a total nergasm right now; Raven is confirmed to be getting her own live action show :D Plus, I just discovered she's on DC Universe, which I will now be running to the store to get, even though I have no money :DDD**

**_()_**

We both know I'm easy, come love me, jump on it,  
>I'm afraid that I might die one day without hearing you say you wanted me all along,<br>where have I been hiding all of your life,  
>I'd like to think that you might tell me, one night,<br>no job, and no time for extra problems,  
>so she spit at her bosses and on the secretaries from her office,<br>bird cages can't hold freight trains,  
>she's fire meets gas, meets lightning, don't cry when Friday night goes on and on, on and on...<p>

**_()_**

"Raven! I wish to show you my costume!" Starfire said, while knocking on the empath's door. Raven slid her door open as put down her book as Starfire entered the room wearing the short green dress. She had on the matching shoes and the glittery fake wings. The kids were going to be in for a hoot once they saw Starfire flying in the costume. Raven was impressed at how well Starfire had done; she even got the hair down pact.

"Wow. Star. I'm kind of impressed." Raven said, a slight grin on her face.

"Thank you! Robin has said I look most wondrous." Starfire replied, zipping around the room.

"Well the kids are gonna be impressed too." Raven said. It was the eve of Halloween and Beast Boy had still not revealed what her costume was. The Tower, however, was beautifully decorated. Cyborg and Beast Boy hung spiders in front of Raven's room (which she promptly took down and threw at them) and fake spiderwebs everywhere. They threw orange and black streamers everywhere and had "scary" things all over the place. Even Raven was impressed at how much effort they put into this.

"Oh, Raven! You are needed downstairs. Cyborg asked me to inform you of this." Starfire said. Raven sighed but thanked Starfire and floated down to the commons room. She found Beast Boy and Cyborg waiting for her at the kitchen table.

"Raven, can you come to the store with us. Robin said he had to get his costume, and Star...well Star isn't as organized as you." Cyborg said. Raven sighed and nodded.

"Fine. As long as you buy me some tea." Raven replied as Cyborg smiled.

"Great. We just need some candy to give out to the little kiddies." Cyborg said.

"Well I'll be with you guys tomorrow, so who's going to give the candy out?"

"Already got that covered; Jinx says she'll house sit with Wally. Said she didn't want to go trick or treating this year."

"So that means we should get some extra candy so Jinx doesn't eat it all." Beast Boy finished. Raven nodded and followed them to the T-Car. Beast Boy begged Cyborg to let him drive, but as usual, he said no. Raven rolled her eyes at such a childish display but felt herself smiling at their silliness.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I could drive a car. Right, Raven?" Beast Boy said, still pouting.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Raven replied in her usual monotone. Cyborg laughed.

After a twenty minute drive, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the grocery store. Beast Boy was practically bouncing off the walls and Raven was shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Knock it off BB. We're here for one thing, and that's candy." Cyborg said, grabbing a shopping cart.

"Wait. How are these kids going to get to the Tower anyway?" Raven asked, as the all walked down the candy aisle.

"Oh, yeah. Well the ferry service is offering free rides to the Tower for the kids tomorrow. Starting at 4:30 tomorrow, there will literally be a boatload of kids coming to the Tower." Cyborg said.

"So shouldn't more heroes be protecting the Tower?"

"Relax, I'm gonna go call and see if some Titans from around the world can come and house sit for us." Cyborg said, calming Raven down. She just nodded and grabbed as many bags of candy as her arms could hold before depositing them into the shopping cart.

**_()_**

"Please?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." Beast Boy said. Raven growled and picked at her lunch, which Robin made this time. It was a simple sandwich; Robin never tried much. Unfortunately, tomorrow would be Beast Boy, and if Raven knew him, he would make something with tofu. Cyborg usual went out for food on those days.

"But I'm tired of waiting! Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope. And it's not just cuz you're being mean." Beast Boy said, finishing his sandwich.  
>"I'm not being mean; I'm being reasonable." Raven said, pushing her sandwich away.<p>

"Like I said; You'll find out tomorrow." Beast Boy said, throwing his dish into the sink. Raven groaned, threw her dish into the sink, and disappeared through a portal she created on the wall.

"Those portals just keep getting creepier and creepier." Cyborg muttered.

"I heard that!" Raven said, through the spiraling portal. It disappeared and left the rest of the Titans bewildered.

"Come on BB, just tell her already." Cyborg said.

"Nu-uh. I'm not telling Raven till tomorrow." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Later that night, Raven sat at the foot of her bed, trying to figure out her Halloween costume. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and barged into Beast Boy's room. He was playing that new Legend of Z game and was so concentrated, that he didn't notice Raven in his doorway.

"Can you give me a hint?" Raven pleaded. Beast Boy screamed at the voice, before pressing pause on his game.

"Oh, it's only you." he said with a relived sigh.

"Hint?"

"Oh fine." Beast Boy grumbled. He had to catch himself from saying "Only because I think you're cute" **(A/N: Oh gawd. That was so unnecessary. Excuse me while I gag on this fluff) **

"Will I like the costume?"

"Hell no."

"Is it skimpy?"

"Depends on what you think is skimpy."

"Is it nerdy?"

"You know it." Raven sighed and slapped her forehead.

"God, I hate you." she said before stalking off. Beast Boy only chuckled at his angered teammate.

**_()_**

"Beast Boy, wake up." Raven said gently. After having a little argument with Beast Boy, she returned to his room to find that he wasn't there. She found him in the commons room watching television, and seeing as she couldn't sleep, joined him. They must've fallen asleep later on. To her embarrassment, she found that she had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy, and she was lying on his chest. Quickly untangling herself from Beast Boy, she stood up and dusted her cloak off.

"Beast Boy." she said gingerly, while tapping his shoulder. He only stirred slightly, before smiling in his sleep.

"Beast Boy." Raven said more loudly. Still nothing. She shook him around, but to no avail. Normally, she would use her powers and teleport him, but she barely had enough power to levitate him off the couch.

"Fine, you lazy bum." she grumbled underneath her breath. She used her remaining power to lightly push him on the floor. She grabbed both of his legs and began dragging him to his room. Just when she reached his doorway, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at Raven.

"R-Raven?"

"Oh good, you're awake." With a slight blush on her face, she dropped his legs and walked away, leaving Beast Boy bewildered.

**_()_**

**The Cretin: Thank you again, for the double review! And yes, it was a Phoenix :). Thanks, you're fun to reply to! **

**Black rose- raven angel: Yes, you were correct with Phantom Planet :) And OMIGOD, you're gonna love the next chapter! :D**

**Haha, ^ Twas, Phantom Planet, last time. This time, the hint is, it's practically Beast Boy's catchphrase. But pluralized. Gah. That's so easy. Sorry for the length, but I don't like starting the big stuff at the middle of chapter :/ Oh meh gawd, I gotta post the chorus to this song, it's amazing awesome, it's like my BbxRae themesong XD **

_She's the dropkick queen of the weekend,  
>No, you can't keep her in line when she's devouring life.<br>Yes, she's taking it in just as fast as she can,  
>and when she falls right off the deep end,<br>don't bother throwing a line; you'd be wasting your time,  
>she's learned how to survive breathing rock and roll,<br>pumping her fist and she's shaking her butt,  
>when she comes to the show she don't take shit from no man.<em> 

**Oh, and by the way, this isn't screamo or anything like that. It's usually just soft rock, indie or alt. rock. **


	10. Walking On a Dream

**R&R CAUSE I JUST GOT DC UNIVERSE! WOOO HOO! Now all I need to get is that stupid subscription .**

**_()_**

_We are always running for the thrill of it, thrill of it_

_Always pushing up a hill, searching for the thrill of it_

_On and on and on we walk calling out, out again_

_Never looking in down I'm just in awe in what's in front of me_

**_()_**

The next day, at precisely 4:30 pm, the Titans peered out of the window and saw, literally, a boat load of children heading toward the Tower. Starfire was squealing with glee.

"They're so early." Robin said. He was still in his uniform, having not expected so many kids to be coming so early.

"Well, we better get downstairs right now with all that candy." Cyborg said, pointing to the barrel full of treats. They had three more; just in case. The Titans took the elevator downstairs and were instantly greeted by kids running from the dock.

"Woah. It's like a stampede!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Get ready." Raven replied as children of all ages ran toward the Titans, their parents in tow. Cameras flashed everywhere and Raven covered her eyes from all the bright lights. The Titans began shoveling candy into kids bags and posed with them for pictures.

"Raven! Raven! Can you say your catch phrase?" a bunch of little kids said, as she poured candy into their bags.

"Catchphrase?"

"You say it all the time!" the exclaimed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" Raven said quizzically.

"She said it!" they screamed, running off to tell their mothers that their favorite hero had said her catchphrase.

"Gee, you have quite the fan base." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up and help me give these kids their candy." Raven growled, as she threw handfuls into every kid's bag.

**_()_**

Once Jinx arrived, the Titans left her with the kids to prep for trick or treating. Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, an evil smile on his face. She quickly slid it open and pulled him into her room.

"Alright; costume please?" Raven said.

"Here you go." Beast Boy said, smirking. He handed a skimpy looking outfit.

"Is this-"

"Slave Lei. Yep!" Beast Boy said. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I am _not _wearing this." Raven growled. Beast Boy sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. I'll be right back." Beast Boy said, snatching the outfit from her hands and running out of the room. A minute later Beast Boy came back with a cream white spandex outfit. It had a gray-ish, white-ish belt with two holsters on the side. On the sleeves were two metal rings. He had a cream/ white cloak in his hand. Beast Boy also had cream colored boots that looked like they would almost reach up to her knees.

"Who is this supposed to be?"

"Padme Amidala, from Star Wars." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the costume and then back at Beast Boy.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, this or the other outfit. Your choice." Beast Boy replied, holding up his hands in defense.

"Fine. Who are you going as?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Of course." Raven said, rolling her eyes. She snatched the outfit from his hands and ushered him out of her room.

**_()_**

"I hate you." Raven said, fixing her boots as she met up with Beast Boy in the hallway. He went all out for his costume; he was using Cyborg's holographic ring and even had a little braid in his hair.

"Hey; I bought this outfit as a substitute. Be glad I'm a good guy." Beast Boy said, leading her down the corridor. Aside from a few strands of hair near her chakra, Raven had her hair in a tight bun. The cloak swished behind her as she tried to keep up with Beast Boy.

"How long do we have to trick or treat?" Raven sighed.

"All night." Beast Boy said, smirking. Raven groaned and slid open the door to the commons room for them.

"Oh! Friend Raven! You look most beautiful!" Starfire gushed as Raven entered the room. She immediately started to blush.

"Star! You dyed your hair!" Beast Boy exclaimed, at the now blonde Starfire.

"Oh, no. It is a wig. I like my red hair." Starfire said, touching her perfectly sculpted hair.

"Ah. Anyway, ready to go trick or treating?" Beast Boy said. Raven looked around the room; Cyborg was wearing a bowler hat and a suit. He had fake cigar in his mouth and a briefcase too. Robin was wearing in eye patch and actually, traditional pirate gear. Jinx was sitting on the couch with Kid Flash, flipping through channels.

"Yep! Come on, let's get going. Thanks for house sitting!" Cyborg said, the last part directed at Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave before I change my mind." Jinx said. The Titans quickly fled to the garage, where everyone piled into the car. Cyborg was driving, Robin sat in the front and Raven sat in between Beast Boy and Starfire.

**_()_**

"Trick or treat!" The Titans (excluding Raven, who was leaning on the wall) shouted as an old lady opened her door.

"Oh! The Teen Titans! You saved my grandson's life!" the old lady said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"It's all apart of the job." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Oh thank you! You can have all the candy you want!" the lady said, holding out a bowl. They all dug in, except for, of course, Raven. Once they were done they said thank you and left the house, their bags just a tad bit heavier.

Beast Boy popped a gummy bear into his mouth as he strolled down the street with his friends. The streets were crowded with children of all ages, dancing and laughing.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't eat that." Raven said as they walked down the street.

"Why not? You're not the boss of me!" Beast Boy said, throwing another gummy bear into his mouth. He chewed in smugly in front of Raven and she rolled her eyes at his naivety.

"Because they're made of animal bones. But hey, you're choice." Raven replied, smirking at him. He made a disgusted look at the candy in his hands and quickly spat it out, wiping his tongue down with his hands.

"Oh god! I've been eating...animals?"

"If you've been getting your gummy bears from the grocery store, yeah." Raven replied.

"Oh my god! Oh, oh, ew!" Beast Boy said, gagging.

"Forget that, where did the others go?" Raven said, now panicking.

"I don't know. But relax, don't you trust me?" Beast Boy said, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Sure. Why not?" Raven said, somewhat sarcastically as they began walking down the street.

"Soo...Raven. What's...what's going on?" Beast Boy said, as they passed by a house.

"Um...nothing. I guess."

"You know...You look...you look really pretty in that costume." Beast Boy said quietly.

"What? I don't look pretty all the time?" Raven said. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean- I didn't mean it in that way-"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Raven said, laughing a little bit. Beast Boy's eyes returned to normal and a smile began to spread on his face.

"Since when did you get a since of humor?"

"I've always had one. You were too busy stealing the show with your jokes." Raven joked, laughing.

"Har har, jokester." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Without realizing it, they moved closer to each other and brushed shoulders.

"So...what were so saying about me being pretty?" Raven said quietly.

"Oh...I just...You're really pretty." Beast Boy said, blushing.

"Thanks...You're not so bad yourself." Raven replied, looking down. Without thinking about it, Beast Boy slid his hands into Raven's. To his surprise, nothing exploded and she didn't whip her hand away.

It was truly a beautiful moment; the moon's light illuminated Raven's skin and she looked like a porcelain doll. The two were in utter silence, but they didn't mind. They didn't need words to explain how happy they were. Raven looked up and smiled at Beast Boy. It was completely out of character of her, but at the moment, she could care less who saw them. All she knew was that this was where she wanted to be. This was what happiness was.

Beast Boy couldn't be more ecstatic. Here he was with Raven, an unattainable girl that he had been crushing on who was way out of his league. And she didn't let go of his hand! Instead, she just smiled up at him. A true, genuine smile. He wouldn't trade this moment for all the video games in the world. They stopped under a street lamp, still holding hands and gazed into each other's eyes.

Without a second thought, Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven. And she didn't stop him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Now she was sure she knew what happiness was. Once they parted, they looked each other in the eyes again.

"Beast Boy, I-"

The moment was interrupted by a flash of thunder and Raven quickly turned around to see what happened. Fog filled the streets and from it emerged the League of Evil Villains. Beast Boy clenched his fists. Of course. These losers had to ruin his moment with Raven.

"We'll talk later." Raven said, flying over to League. She was happy to discover that her cloak had a hood, and she quickly pulled it above her head.

"What do you want this time? Want my candy?" Raven growled, holding her pillow case full of candy next to her face. Mad Mod laughed and approached her, his cane behind his back. Robin and Starfire came running toward Raven, Cyborg in tow.

"No dear; we want you." With that, Mad Mod smacked his cane against Raven's head, knocking her out instantly.

"Come on boys; the boss is calling!" Mad Mod said, slinging Raven over his shoulder.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed, he quickly changed into a cheetah and leaped at the league. Mumbo easily deflected Beast Boy, and sent him hurtling toward the street lamp.

"See ya later, Titans!" Mad Mod cackled, tipping his hat. Before he could disappear though, Robin ran full speed at Red X. He quickly tackled him to the ground as the rest of the League vanished from sight.

"You little liar! How could you?" Robin shouted, punching Red X in the face. He simply laughed and kicked Robin off of him, sending the Boy Wonder crashing on the ground.

"Sorry Bird Boy, but a villain's gotta make a living." Red X said, disappearing.

"Raven. She's gone." Beast Boy said, quietly, before collapsing on the ground.

**_()_**

**FelynxTiger: Thanks for the two reviews! Gah, the fluff kills me, but can't have a romance without some fluff :/ Hah, I hope Raven was happy with her costume XD Thank you! See ya next chapter!**

**Last chapter was by a band called the Dudes, I know only one song by them, and that is it. It seriously is my BbxRae anthem XD. Anyway, the week is Empire of the_(something we desperately need to survive) If you watched the 2011 MTV Movie award, you probably heard this song. Anyway, thanks!**


	11. Lounge

**R&R, because this story is starting to get dramatic :O **

**_()_**

_It's easy to say when it's far from my view  
>From the night and the day<br>Something never plays through  
>It's easy to say but it's harder to do<br>That all of these lies are only partially true_

**_()_**

Raven's eyes jolted open when she felt someone kick her in the gut. She winced and tried to scream, only to discover that there was a scarf tucked in her mouth. She also realized that her hands and feet were tied up. She began to squirm around, her eyes searching frantically for an escape.

"Good morning." a cynical voice said. Red X walked in front of her, holding a syringe filled the the brim with black liquid, the outside glowing white. Raven's eyes widened and she scrambled she move as far away as possible from him.

"Don't worry; we actually need you, so as long as you do your job, you won't be killed...I can't say the same for your friends thought." Red X said, with an evil grin. He kicked at him, but he only laughed at her futile attempts. He removed the cloth from her mouth and narrowly avoided being bitten by her.

"You bastard!" she screamed, thrashing around.

"Let's not get feisty." Red X replied, kicking her again in the gut. This time, the kick silenced her and she closed her eyes in pain. To her horror, her healing powers weren't working.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you; your powers are temporarily disabled." Red X said. Raven glared at him and tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Red X said, laughing manically. Raven looked down and silently let the tears slip from her eyes. There was no hope for her now. She had no future anymore. Suddenly, Red X grabbed her hands and yanked her out of the room. She had to hurry to keep up with him and avoid smashing her face into the ground.

"We're just going to conduct a few experiments on you here. I hope you don't mind." Red X said evilly.

**_()_**

Pain. That was all Raven felt at the moment. Her body ached and some of her skin singed. She felt weak, hungry and lonely. She had no hope for the future. Her eyes were red and she had been crying all day. She hated this; she hated feeling weak and vulnerable. There was nothing she could do but silently accept her fate this time. She had accepted the fact that no one was going to save her once the first experiment was conducted. She also felt sick from being pumped with Zinthos all day. Her stomach was intense pain and her bones ached. Her costume was now covered in dirt from the ground she was forced to sleep on and she was sweating. The only thing she had for warmth was the cloak that she was glad Beast Boy had given her. She curled up in a ball in the corner of the small room she was in. She could tell she was in a basement, seeing as the only window in the room was near the ceiling and only a few feet long. She could also tell it was nighttime seeing as only the moonlight came in from the window.

Raven sighed and tiptoed to the ledge of the window, wanting to see the world outside of her. The stars twinkled in the skies, and from what she could see, they weren't many buildings around. Sighing, she returned to her corner and wrapped her cloak around her.

Red X barged into the room, holding another syringe. She figured he must be her guard or something like that. Without saying a word, he plunged the syringe into her skin, making her scream in pain. Suddenly, the hole where the syringe had been close up and Raven gasped. Her powers were back?

"Only for now." Red X said, as if reading her thoughts. He yanked her up and she followed close behind him. They entered a large room, with a big chair turned away from the door. The only light fixture in the room was over the chair.

"I brought her. Now give me my payment." Red X said, shoving Raven forward. The person in the chair turned around, revealing...

Terra.

Raven's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Happy to see me Raven?" Terra said, smirking.

"You said you didn't remember!"

"You should know by know Raven; I'm an amazing actress." Terra circled around Raven, enjoying her moment in glory. For once, she was more powerful than Raven.

"What do you want from me?" Raven hissed, trying desperately to escape her bonds. Terra laughed at her attempts.

"Don't bother. You can't get out of those."

"What do you want from me?" Raven repeated herself.

"You know, when Beast Boy and I were together, all he ever did was talk about you. Raven this, Raven that. Blah, blah, blah." Terra said, seemingly ignoring Raven's question. She lowered to Raven's level and smiled sadistically.

"He would always tell me how great you were, and how cool your powers were. And you know what? I was sick of it! I was so sick of hearing about _you!_" Terra growled, poking her in the head.

"I knew he never loved me, because it was you he loved." Terra said coldly, standing up. This came as a shock to Raven. Beast Boy loved her?

"And if I can't have him, neither can you!" Terra shouted, before kicking Raven in the face.

**_()_**

Three days. That's how long Raven was missing for. Beast Boy usually spent his days in the gym, taking his anger and frustration out on punching bags. They had a moment. And _they _had to ruin it. Why did the villains always have to destroy everything he loved? Beast Boy punched the punching bag harder, sending it flying about.

"Beast Boy." a solemn voice said. The green changeling whipped his head around to Robin, who had a worried look on his face.

"I know you're upset. But we're doing everything we can to find her." Robin said softly.

"I know." Beast Boy's voice cracked. He was on the verge of tears.

"And when we find out where she is, I'm going to kill every last one of them." Beast Boy said coldly. He took another swing at the punching bag, sending it flying into the wall.

**_()_**

Terra had beaten Raven senseless. But she wasn't done with her. Oh no, she was far from done. For now though, Raven was back in the small room, trying desperately to heal the wounds that Terra inflicted. She had been given a few scraps, but that was barely enough to fill her up. From what she could tell, her lip was busted, she had to black eyes and her nose was broken. That was only her face. Mustering the only stregnth she had left, she peered out of the window, the only thing that gave her hope.

Circling the sky was a green hawk.

Suddenly, Raven had new hope. She had hope that her friends we're going to find her. She had hope that she and Beast Boy would reunite.

She had hope, that she would survive this.

**_()_**

**black rose- raven angel: Yes, you were correct with both bands. I hate watching the award shows, 'specially since Twilight one every single award, and Harry Potter only won one measly award. Pss. Totally rigged. But I'm a HP fangirl, so I'm a little biased :P **

**FelynxTiger: Yeah, the villains ruin everything! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**I swear to goodness, you will not get this band, so I'm just give it to you; Lounge by Tzu. I couldn't find a better song to fit this chapter so, this it was :P**


	12. Reptilia

**R&R. Mesa getting the 3ds this week! Mainly getting it for Ocarina of Time though :P **

**_()_**

_Yeah, the night's not over_

_You're not trying hard enough_

_Our lives are changing lanes, _

_You ran me off the road,_

_The wait is over_

_I'm now taking over_

_You're no longer laughing_

_I'm not drowning fast enough._

**_()_**

Raven looked up at the ceiling, tears forming at her eyes. Another day had passed but she had not given up hope. The fact that Beast Boy was looking for her was enough hope to last her an entire lifetime.

"Oh, are you crying?" Terra said, and evil grin on her face, as Raven trembled in the corner. Terra loved to see her this vulnerable. She loved to have complete and total control over Raven. Raven shook the tears out of her eyes and glared at Terra.

"I'll take that as a yes." Terra replied, laughing.

"Beast Boy is looking for me." Raven said weakly. Terra stopped moving and frowned. Was he really? Or was Raven lying? She then smiled and began walking again.

"Well, then he's gonna be in for a surprise when he finds your dead body." Terra said maliciously.

"So that's it, eh? You're going to kill me while I'm weak?" Raven hissed.

"That's the plan."

"It's a shame. Oh well, you probably couldn't take me on anyway." Raven said nonchalantly. She desperately hoped her plan would work. Terra whipped her head back at Raven, now fuming.

"Please! I could beat you in a heart beat!" Terra said, trying to contain herself.

"Prove it." Raven said.

"I will." Terra growled.

**_()_**

Beast Boy was sitting in his room, moping at another day lost when Starfire barged into his room.

"Beast Boy! Red X is here!" Starfire said, panic in her voice. Beast Boy suddenly jumped to his feet and pushed past Starfire. He ran straight toward the commons room, where Robin had Red X pinned against the wall.

"Put me down! I know where you friend is!" Red X said. Robin immediately dropped Red X, and the villain dusted himself off.

"I thought you worked for them." Beast Boy snarled. The question came out more like a statement..

"Not when I don't get paid." Red X scoffed.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy growled.

"Oh. Right. Her. Terra has her. She promised everyone in the stupid League of Evil Villains money and she hasn't given us a dime. To think I went through all that trouble to kidnap your friend for no money at all." Red X said. Beast Boy could feel his anger rising. He was one nasty comment away from snapping his neck. But then Red X's words sunk in. Terra? But she said she lost her memory, she said to forget, she said-

"She was lying." Beast Boy whispered. The rest of the Titans were also bewildered and hurt. She lied to them again; and what's worse is that she kidnapped Raven.

"Where is Terra?" Robin said after a moment.

"She's-"

Suddenly, a red light began flashing and Beast Boy let out a frustrated growl. Robin ran to the computer and had a shocked look on his face.

"I think I just found Terra." Robin said.

**_()_**

Raven knew that this was the day. This was the day she either lived or died. Only one person would be coming out alive today. Raven cut her hair free from it's confines, giving it a very layered and choppy look. Her costume was dirty and she felt disgusting, but she knew that if she won, she would be able to take a shower and change back into her comfortable leotard. Terra had given her a day to heal her wounds, just to even out the score. The door opened, revealing Terra in all her glory. She was wearing an ill-fitting yellow tanktop with long sleeves and loose capri looking pants that made her look like a prepubescent bumblebee. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, she had on brown gloves and tan worker's boots. She wore a sadistic smile and smirked at Raven as she opened the door.

"The fight starts now." Terra said. Suddenly, the walls of the building began to crumple. Terra had made her escape to the sky using a a large rock to stand on. Raven narrowly avoided being crushed by falling debris and flew up to Terra's level. She watched as the building crumpled beneath her, leaving only rubble as a reminder of what once was. Suddenly, Terra's face paled. Raven turned behind her and saw that her friends were desperately flying as fast as they could.

"Oh no they don't." Terra growled. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the Earth began to shake. Then, a dome made of rock quickly began to form around Terra and Raven. It wasn't long until the dome was finished, and only a little bit of light was let in.

Beast Boy looked in horror as the doom began forming around Raven and Terra.

"We have to hurry!" he screamed, flying about ten times faster. But his attempts were in vain; once they arrived, the dome had formed around the two girls. Instantly, the remaining Titans landed on the ground and set to try and take the wall of rock down.

Meanwhile, Raven was staring down Terra, who was smirking smugly at the empath.

"No one's coming to save you this time." Terra said, flinging a boulder at Raven. She quickly zoomed out of the way, growling.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. She sent the boulder flying back at her.

"I can play with rocks too!" Raven screeched. Terra had to jump onto a nearby floating rock to avoid the boulder. Terra's eyes glowed yellow, and from the ground emerged a large stone. She quickly flung this and pieces of the rubble back at Raven. Raven growled and pulled some rubble from the ground, before tossing it at Terra.

On the outside, Cyborg tried blasting the rock with his sonic cannon, but to no avail. Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts at the rock, but she too, was unsuccessful. Beast Boy repeatedly rammed into the rock as a T-Rex.

On the inside, Raven launched herself at Terra. The blonde girl quickly dodged Raven and sent a hail of tiny pebbles at Raven, nicking her skin repeatedly. Raven winced in pain and set up a shield to deflect the pebbles and dust. Raven launched some more rocks at Terra and dodged another boulder.

"You're weak Raven." Terra sneered, sending a huge chunk of rock at Raven. Raven screamed in agony as it pierced her skin but she didn't slow down. Clutching her bleeding arm, Raven dodged another attack. Seeing Raven so weak, Terra smiled evily, and approached her.

"You're no match for me." Terra said.

"I beg to differ! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, sending a raven flying at Terra. Terra screamed as it pecked at her head, giving Raven enough time to get up. Raven summoned her soul self back and rose to the sky, her eyes glowing white.

"Evil people like you will never win. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven growled. She sent a blast of black magic at Terra, sending the blonde girl tumbling on the ground. Suddenly, she felt the walls around her begin to crumble.

And with that, the dome fell.

Raven quickly put up a shield and crouched low to the ground, unable to see what was going on around her.

Beast Boy's heart lurched when he saw the dome fall. His hopes had been dashed; his love was gone.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, glee in her voice. Beast Boy's head jerked up and a smile spread on his face as he saw a black shield flickering as the dust settled. Raven was alive.

**_()_**

**The Cretin: Gah! Both you and SqueezetheBeast pointed the Peter thing out to me! I wasn't even thinking that! Woah. I'm slow. Thanks for the review, and you're right; Robin would already have the pants. **

**SqueezetheBeast: Hah, thanks for the triple review! Next chapter should be up at like 3 in the morning, depending on how bad my insomnia is. Terra...she's got some issues. In the comics, she slept with Slade, and acutally had no remorse what so ever. I seriously would have loved to keep Raven in the slave Leia outfit, but I was trying to think what it would look like while she was fighting Terra. Padme worked out the best though. Yes, sorry about the speed, I move way too fast for my own good. Thanks for all the reviews anyway! **

**Black rose- raven angel: Yeah, I used to read Twilight before the movies and once I saw all the fans I was like "...what the hell?" HP is a million times better, plus they've got better actors (and no sparkly vampires) Thanks for the review!**

**I still have two chapters left, so hold on tight. Anyway, this chapter's hint is: it's like a heart attack in your brain, old people usually get them and it's in the plural. **


	13. Home

**R&R. One more chapter :'( **

**_()_**

Home, let me come Home  
>Home is whenever I'm with you<br>Home, yes I am Home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<p>

**_()_**

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, running over to the woozy girl. She had a look of confusion on her face and she could barely sit up straight. Beast Boy immediately ran to her and wrapped his arms around her body, seeing as she was shivering.

"Terra...I think she's dead." Raven said, looking off into the distance. Beast Boy ran his fingers through her purple hair.

"Shh. It's okay. I know." Beast Boy said, not wanting to thinking about the evil blonde girl. Raven trembled in Beast Boy's arms; shocked at what she did.

"I...I killed her?" Raven asked, mortified.

"No, no, no, no. The dome fell on her. You were just protecting yourself." Beast Boy said, picking her up bridal style. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg said nothing as Beast Boy carried Raven to the T-Car. Her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Come on Cyborg! She needs help right now1 She can't heal herself!" Beast Boy said, panic in his voice. Without a word, Cyborg jumped in the front seat a turned the key into ignition.

**_()_**

"You're a bit malnourished, you have a few broken ribs and a couple of scars. Other than that, you should be better in a few days." Cyborg said, holding a clipboard in his metal hands. Beast Boy had sat by her side until she woke up.

"Great. More scars." Raven said sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes before looking over at Beast Boy.

"How long was I gone?"

"Five days, give or take." Beast Boy said.

"And Beast Boy was crying every single one of them." Cyborg said, grinning. Beast Boy blushed.

"Dude! I was not!" Beast Boy said, throwing Raven's pillow at him.

"Uh, I still need that." Raven said, encasing the white fluffy pillow in dark energy.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone." Cyborg said, quickly shuffling out and gently closing the door behind him.

"So...I'm glad you're back." Beast Boy said.

"I can see that." Raven replied, referring to the fact that Beast was resting his hand on her hand.

"Hehe. Oh. Right." Beast Boy said, laughing nervously.

"But...Raven. I like you. I mean...I _really _like you." Beast Boy said, looking down. Raven didn't say anything. She didn't have to; her smile said it all.

"I like you too Best Boy. I really do." Raven said, smiling.

"Really? Wow...I didn't know you-"

"Don't screw it up." Raven said.

"Right." Beast Boy kissed Raven on the lips and she could feel herself smiling. Once they parted, Beast Boy looked around and grinned.

"See that? No villains." Beast Boy said proudly. As soon as he said that, the red light flashed, signaling an emergency.

"Smooth one." Raven laughed as Beast Boy got up.

"Aren't you coming?" he said.

"Broken ribs, remember?" Raven said, somewhat laughing.

"Oh yeah. Opps! I, uh, hehe...See ya later!" Beast Boy said, kissing her on the cheek and dashing out of the room. Raven grinned at the little goofball and shook her head. Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy.

After the Titans fought the H.I.V.E. Five, the Titans returned home to find Raven meditating in the commons room.

"Uh...I thought your ribs were broken." Robin said, as he watched Raven gently land on the couch.

"I healed them once I had the energy. Turns out you guys were fighting very long." Raven said, opening her eyes.

"Yes. The H.I.V.E. Five were relentless." Starfire said, clearly exhausted.

"So. Tired." Beast Boy said, plopping on the couch next to Raven. He was covered in dirt, but he still grinned from ear to ear at Raven.

"Are you gonna give me a hug?" Beast Boy said, opening up his mud caked arms.

"No...no...get away from me!" Raven screamed, trying to escape the mud soaked Beast Boy.

"Come on! Give me a hug!" Beast Boy screamed. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin just looked on with wide eyes. Beast Boy finally caught Raven and rubbed his arms all over her cloak. They started to laugh until they realized all their teammate's eyes were on them.

"I didn't tell you? Raven and I are dating." Beast Boy said. The other Titan's jaws dropped and they shook their heads.

"We are?" Raven said.

"We aren't?" Beast Boy said, panicking.

"We are." Raven replied with a smile. He hugged her closer and caked her in more dirt and mud, still freaking out the other Titans.

After changing out of their mud soaked clothes (and Raven throwing her mud caked cloak in Beast Boy's face) they all sat down on the couches, ready to watch a movie. This time, they were watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Pt: 1.

"So, Twilight beat this movie this year?" Raven said, crossing her arms across her chest. Beast Boy had his arm casually slung around Raven's shoulder and she was resting her legs on the coffee table.

"Yep." Cyborg said, engrossed in the movie.

"Really? A movie about a sparkling vampire and a whiny girl...beat _this?_" Raven said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Teen girls today, huh?" Beast Boy said.

"It's not just the teens anymore; it's their moms too." Robin said.

"Get out of here." Raven said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. These girls are what you call, 'freaky'?" Starfire said.

"Oh my god. Twilight sucks. How the hell did that happen?" Raven said.

"I have no idea." Beast Boy said shrugging.

**_()_**

**Black rose- raven angel: O. My. Gawd. I LOVE THE STROKES. They are my favorite band! I saw them in concert in April, and that may have been the happiest moment in my life! Yes, I am going to write another story, I'm just trying to decide whether it should be AU, or regular. P.S. I love their new album; listen to it!**

**The Cretin: Thanks for another review! I love Ocarina of Time (or basically any Zelda game) I used to play it on my friend's brother's old Nintendo 64. Now (hopefully tomorrow) I'm going to be playing it on the 3DS. Yeah, I especially love fight scenes in stories, cause I like imagining what it'd be like in real life. I'm saying the phoenix for the next chapter :D I don't really like all these stupid "reboots" they're doing but, hey, can't change it. Oh well. There's still the old comics. I live on Long Island (a.k.a. The most boring place on Earth) so my Halloweens aren't all that interesting :P**

**FelynxTiger: Who _doesn't _hate Terra? I really wonder what goes on in the minds of Terra lovers. Anyway, thanks for the double review, and the tip on the grammar!**

**Twas a short one, I know, but I'm hoping to try and make the next one very long. Hopefully. Maybe I should start sleeping more...Um...yeah. The tip for this one? I can't give you one, because I can't think of any :P Last chapter's was The Strokes, as fellow the Strokes fan, black rose- raven angel pointed out :D**

**If you do find the artist, listen to it while reading this; it really fits this chapter :) **


	14. Epilogue: Just One Kiss

**R&R. Ahhh, last chapter! **

**_()_**

_I never knew it could feel like this  
>She did it with just one kiss now<br>I never knew it could feel like this  
>You know she did it with just one<em>****

**_()_**

"When did you learn that?" Raven said, commenting on Beast Boy's form. He was currently a blazing green phoenix, a trail of green fire trailing close behind him as he flew through the air. Beast Boy had just learned the this new animal, and he kept finding excuses to morph into the mythical creature. Raven was sitting on the edge of the roof, watching Beast Boy twist and turn in the sky. He flew to the ledge and morphed into a human.

"Well, I was reading one of your books and-"

"Hold it. You were reading...my books?" Raven said, disbelief written across her face.

"Yes. Anyway, I read about those those mythical creatures and I thought it would come in handy to try and morph into one. I'm working on the dragon right now." Beast Boy said.

"Oh! I do wish to see you as a dragon! I have seen many movies with this reptilian creature!" Starfire said. She was sitting next to Robin, happily smiling at Beast Boy. They were all on the roof,(with the exception of Cyborg, who was fixing up the Tower at Titans East) watching Beast Boy try out his new animal form.

"But, I have one question; what good is a phoenix in battle?" Raven said.

"Well that easy, it-" Suddenly, Beast Boy's ears drooped and his eyes narrowed at Raven.

"You know, you're a real killjoy." Beast Boy said darkly.

"So I've been told." Raven replied. Beast Boy grinned and moved closer to Raven, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Not so fast, lover boy." Raven said, standing up and removing his hand from her shoulder. Before she could fully begin for the door, Beast Boy grabbed the end of her cape and pulled her toward him.

"And that's why I have a strict "no-cape" policy." Beast Boy said proudly, as Raven plummeted to the ground.

"If you weren't my boyfriend, you'd be spending the evening in the 11th dimension." Raven said, prying Beast Boy's hands from her cloak.

"You know you love me!" Beast Boy cooed, stalking off after Raven.

"You're right, I do." Raven replied, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's neck.

"Get a room!" Robin said, shielding his girlfriend's eyes.

"Now you know how it feels!" Beast Boy said, kissing his _girlfriend _on the lips.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Robin said, whisking Starfire down the stairs.

"But wait! I wish to see what is going on!" Starfire said, her eyes still being covered as her boyfriend led her down the stairs.

"Trust me Star, you do not!" Robin replied, slamming the door behind him.

"Gets him every time." Raven laughed.

The pair sat back down on the ledge of the Tower, swinging their feet around. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands and they looked over at the sunset.

"So...did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Raven asked, scooting closer to Beast Boy.

"That you loved me."

"Of course. And it's present tense." Raven said, smiling.

"Good, cuz you know, I love you too." Beast Boy replied, smiling sheepishly. The two sat in a happy silence, just enjoying each other's company.

**_()_**

"Raaven! You know what today is?" Beast Boy said, poking his head into Raven's sleep quarters.

"If my memory serves correct, October 31st." Raven replied, still meditating on her bed.

"And what happened on this fateful day?"

"Uh, I got kidnapped and Terra tried to kill me?" Raven said, opening one eye now.

"What else?" Beast Boy sang.

"Oh yeah. That's right; our first kiss. Slipped my mind." Raven said, now grinning. Beast Boy's ears drooped and his eyes widened.

"You did?" he said, sounding a little hurt.

"Of course not! And I'm assuming you have my costume." Raven said, landing on her soft bed. Beast Boy grinned.

"You know it." Beast Boy said, flashing her a toothy grin. He produced the first costume he gave to Raven last year from behind his back.

"You just don't give up do you?" Raven said, slightly grinning.

"Of course not."

"I'll wear, but only cuz I love you." Raven replied. This time, nothing around her blew up, making Raven grin even wider.

"And who will you be going as?"

"Han Solo of course." Beast Boy said, wielding a replica of the blaster Han Solo used in Star Wars.

"You little geek." Raven laughed.

"But I'm your little geek." Beast Boy said lovingly.

"Yes you are."

**_()_**

Things really have changed in the one year since Terra's final demise. For one thing, Raven and Beast Boy were finally together (to the relief of Cyborg, who claimed he knew that they would get together one day) Also, a proper funeral was held for Terra, though, no one could see they were really sad. Starfire and Robin were more open with their relationship, opting to go out in public rather than disgusting the rest of the Titans with their public displays of affection, and Cyborg took more frequent trips to the Titans East, mainly to visit his girlfriend, Bumblebee. Raven had gained total control over her powers, giving her a pure white cloak, Starfire learned how to cook and Beast Boy was beginning to take the forms of mythical creatures, which proved to be rather helpful in battle. And the Teen Titans? They mainly just go by the Titans now.

**_()_**

**God. This chapter. Was weak sauce. Sorry for such the long wait, for such a crappy ending, but I'm an idiot, seeing as I thought I had published this earlier, and as it turns out, I really didn't. **

**Sigh. Where is my mind?**

**Black rose- raven angel: Yeah, I don't normally listen to music like that either, but I love that song, especially the chorus. Yess, take a gander at the new Strokes album, it is more amazing than (dare I say it) waffles. Thank you for the review, and sorry for the weak ending :P**

**FelynxTiger: Twilight annoys me to no end, but thinking about it, if Teen Titans were a movie, they would be able to kick both movie's asses! Thank you for the review! **

**Amenson: I know I shouldn't hate Terra...but I love BbxRae so much so I feel very obligated to! Lol, sorry. That's just my mindset. **

**SqueezetheBeast: Twilight wasn't bad...but it wasn't...**_**good, **_**either. Yes, the comic book Terra...she was wow...I think the animators drew her awkwardly for a reason...This is an actual quote from Wikipedia "...had deep rooted physiological issues, **believing that, with their powers, they should rule Earth rather than help the weaker masses."...Just let that sink in for a moment.

**Just One Kiss, by The Red Romance. **


End file.
